


Never Alone, Always

by LoveDevilKing



Series: Monster [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Case Fic, Deckerstar freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Major plot revelations, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer have weathered many storms in the past but you never know which way the winds will blow. While moving their relationship forward they have struggled to handle what life throws their way. Will their love survive this newest twist of fate?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/Daniel Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Monster [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469165
Comments: 56
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear Readers. This is the next installment for the labor of love that is my Monster series. 
> 
> If you have been following the stories in order, welcome back. If you are just joining me, I am so happy you have stopped by. As always, this story could be read as a stand-alone but I would hope that you might like to read the others as well. 
> 
> The story is complete but I am still editing the later chapters. Therefore, I will be posting a chapter every 2-3 days. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Lastly, I must express my utmost gratitude to my wonderful betas @Bring_me_light, @NerdQueen777 and @b_alane21. They have taught me and inspired me and I cannot thank them enough. They took time out of their busy lives, dear Readers, so that you can have a more entertaining story. 
> 
> So without further ado, on with the show

Lucifer loved the feel of the wind in his hair and the rumble of the engine under his heels as he drove his Corvette toward the precinct. It was the closest thing to flying that he could find without revealing his wings to humanity. The Detective would probably shoot him again if she was aware of how fast he was driving, but what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.

It had been a little over 4 months since he and the Detective had taken their relationship to the next level. So many things had changed in his life since that day in the loft. At first, he hadn’t understood why she was staring at him with wide fearful eyes. That was until he saw the red scarred flesh of his hands. His demonic form had seemed to be a permanent condition. A fitting punishment since he had broken his Father’s number one rule. He figured he was condemned to return to Hell and he would have if it hadn’t been for Chloe. She had confronted him, telling him how much he had come to mean to her, and how much she loved him. They still had to deal with a lot of issues but they were dealing with them.

Since then, they had been working on balancing their personal relationship with their professional one. It was a struggle but Lucifer was surprisingly committed to working things out.

Just thinking about Chloe had his heart racing like the engine in his Corvette. Smiling widely, he pressed down on the accelerator just a little more.

“Lucifer! Will you stop banging on the vending machine?” Chloe was sitting at her desk rubbing her temples trying to ease the blinding headache that just wouldn’t go away.

“But Detective!” he whined. “They have Cool Ranch Puffs. It’s not my fault this Dad-awful machine won’t take my money.”

“Well, just open it like you always do and put the money in.”

Surprised, Lucifer did as she instructed, grabbing the puffs and a bag of Teeny Tiny Donuts for good measure and returning to the Detective’s desk. Putting his stash of snacks down, he took a closer look at her.

“Detective, are you feeling well?” he inquired, a crease forming between his eyes. Chloe was looking a little pale and she was still rubbing her temples.

“I’m fine, Lucifer.”

“Are you?”

“It’s just a headache,” Chloe said just as Peterson from Narcotics arrived at her desk.

“Got one for you, Decker,” Peterson said, dropping a file on her desk. “Vic’s name is Joseph Diaz. a.k.a. Joey D. Low-level dealer, but we had hoped he might work out as a C.I. on the Los Hombres gang before he went and got himself killed. Thought his death was a hit but the scene doesn’t read like it. They usually make more of a statement.”

“Okay, we’ll look into it” Chloe said while flipping through the file.

“Oooo, drug dealer. Wonder if he has any extras lying around.” Lucifer quipped while looking over Chloe’s shoulder.

Peterson and Chloe both looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

“What? It’s not like he’s going to be needing it.” 

Chloe just rolled her eyes. “Just ignore him.”

Peterson nodded at them both before returning to his area.

“Come on, Lucifer.”

She stood up from her desk and almost fell back down when she was struck with a sudden dizzy spell.

“Detective!” Lucifer reached out to steady her. “Maybe you should go home and get some rest. Truly, you look unwell.”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“Daniel” Lucifer called out to the other man as he crossed the bullpen. “Wouldn’t you agree that the Detective looks unwell?”

Dan really thought about ignoring the guy. Although he had come to terms with how the whole Pierce fiasco went down, he still didn’t like Lucifer. There was just something about him that he couldn’t get a handle on. However, when he looked over at Chloe, he had to agree with Lucifer. She didn’t look well at all.

“Chlo, Lucifer’s right. You don't looks so good.”

“Yes, and Detective Douche and I will take this case.” He removed the file from her hands and shoved it into Dan’s chest. Dan looked at it like it might bite him.

She couldn’t fight both of them, so she relented with a sigh, “Fine. I’ll go home.” She really wasn’t feeling well but she didn’t want to let on just how bad she felt. She began gathering up her things when she remembered that Trixie was probably still in the middle of her soccer practice. “Wait, Dan, can you pick up Trix from soccer today? I know you were going to pick her up tomorrow but…”

“I guess…” Dan began

“No need. I can pick up the Spawn today. Besides, Daniel will be busy with the case, won’t you, Daniel?”

“You... want to pick up Trixie?” She gaped at him.

“Why not? I can be a useful Devil.” His trademark smirk was firmly in place. Really, did she not trust him with her offspring?

“Well, if you’re sure...” she gave him a chance to back out. When he didn’t, she nodded. “Okay, but if you get her dinner, please make sure it’s more than cake and ice cream.” She waited with one eyebrow raised for him to acknowledge her request. Once he nodded, she grabbed her keys and made her way to the parking lot. 

“Now, Detective Douche, shall we make our way to the crime scene?” Lucifer headed toward his car without waiting for the other man to respond.

“Whatever,” Dan mumbled but he followed Lucifer out of the precinct.

Chloe entered her apartment and headed straight for the bathroom medicine cabinet. She shook out two extra-strength painkillers and swallowed them down with a gulp of water from the faucet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror to find that she was, indeed, pale with bluish circles under her eyes. She wasn’t surprised though since she didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before. Although she and Lucifer were romantically involved, they didn’t spend every night together. Last night Lucifer stayed at Lux but she just couldn’t get comfortable in bed and kept tossing and turning all night.

Spending the night together mostly revolved around who was taking care of Trixie. When Chloe had her, Lucifer would spend time with them in the evening. He would stay after Trixie went to bed but always left before she woke in the morning. If Trixie was with Dan, Chloe stayed at the penthouse. On those nights, they could really relax and enjoy each other’s company. Chloe loved her daughter but she had to admit that she loved the times spent alone with Lucifer nearly as much.

Their relationship almost got derailed before it even started, with his celestial powers making a comeback and causing Lucifer to freak out. She understood his reluctance to repeat that particular experience and told him that they would take things slow and see how it went. Slow, however, did not mean non-existent. He had been reluctant to even kiss her at first. But her persistence paid off and actually it may have made their bond stronger. They went on dates, held hands, snuggled on the couch during movie nights and progressed from ‘good night’ kisses to heavy make out sessions. The sexual tension was beginning to drive her crazy. Having been with him once, she couldn’t get enough of him.

The way he looked naked, the way he shuttered under her touch, the way he made her feel like a goddess; like she was the only woman in the world, set fire to her veins. The way his hands would caress her body; his lips peppering her skin, leaving a trail of desire in their wake, invaded her dreams. She really wanted to explore everything Lucifer could give her sexually. She had never been very adventurous in the past but with Lucifer, she felt confident and bold. 

Finally, she had decided that they needed time to figure out if sex was ever going to be part of their relationship, going forward. She didn’t think it was up to her to make that move. After all, it was Lucifer for Heaven’s sake.

Chloe’s mom had a cabin in the mountains upstate. She knew it would be the perfect place to get away and hash things out with him. Fortunately, everything worked out and she was the happiest she could ever remember being.

Chloe went back downstairs, looking for something to eat. Maybe that would help her feel better? She made herself a sandwich and went into the living room. Sitting on the couch and turning on the TV, she spent several minutes browsing through the channels before giving up. There was nothing worth watching and she really preferred the quiet anyway. Picking up a novel that she had been reading on and off for several weeks, she sprawled out on the couch and continued the reading.

About an hour later, she began to drift off to sleep, so she decided that maybe a nap was in order. She took the book with her as she made her way to the bedroom. Stretching out on the bed, she made herself comfortable and was asleep before she could crack her novel back open.

Lucifer arrived at the crime scene before Dan, but it didn’t take long for the other detective to join him. He pulled up in his Corvette to a somewhat rundown apartment complex that might have been nice 10 years ago but had deteriorated along with the neighborhood. Joey’s apartment was on the second floor, at the end of the hall. Dan caught up with him as he arrived at the door.

Espinoza decided to take charge of the scene before Lucifer could screw things up. Lucifer was doing his usual stroll around the room. The body had been taken away already but Ella was still running the Forensic team.

“What’ve we got?” Dan asked her when she finished talking to one of the techs.

“Well, they took the body already but here’s my preliminary report.” She handed Dan her findings as she packed up her gear. “Victim’s name is Joseph Diaz. 27. COD looks like a single gunshot wound to the chest. No sign of forced entry. I’d say he knew his attacker.”

“Any drugs?” Dan asked. Lucifer perked up at that and joined the other two.

"None we've found so far but we are still processing the scene," Ella replied.

"Shall I look for you Miss Lopez? I'm sure I can find all his little hidey holes?" Lucifer said with a cheeky grin.

“Not on your life, buddy." the scientist said, smacking Lucifer on the arm. "Hey, where’s Chloe?” Ella finally noticed Lucifer was here but no Chloe and based on how much she knew Dan did not like Lucifer; it was strange to see them there together.

“She wasn’t feeling well so she went home. Who found the body?” Dan continued while looking around the apartment.

“Downstairs neighbor came up to complain about a dog barking and noticed the open door. Peeked in, saw the body and called 911. I’ll let you know if I come up with anything.” Ella gathered her belongings and left.

Dan and Lucifer spent the next half hour interviewing the neighbor and talking to the officers on the scene. So far, they hadn’t come up with much. The neighborhood was still being canvassed for other possible witnesses. There were no security cameras in the area and of course no one saw or heard anything. 

“Well, this has been the most boring afternoon. I might as well go and pick up the spawn.” Lucifer sighed as he adjusted his cuffs. He took out his phone and checked for any messages from the Detective. There weren’t any. He briefly wondered if he should call her but thought better of it. He didn’t want to disturb her if she was resting.

“You can leave at any time.” Dan was surprised that Lucifer had not been his usual obnoxious self but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. The less time spent around the guy the better.

“Very well. Let me know if you find any suspects that may need some persuasion.” Lucifer grinned, turned on his heel and headed for his car.

“Lucifer!” Trixie’s voice rang out across the parking lot as she ran toward the Corvette. When she got to him, she dropped her bag and latched onto his waist.

“Ahhh!” he exclaimed, holding up his hands in defense. No matter how often she did it, he just couldn’t get used to her enthusiastic hugs.

“Hello, offspring.” He removed her hands from his jacket and picked up her bag to put it in the trunk.

“Where’s Mommy?” She asked, not that she minded too much. She loved riding in Lucifer’s car. It was so cool.

“She has a slight headache and is home resting so I came and got you instead. So, in the car you go. Chop, chop.”

“Can we go get ice cream?”

“No. Your mother has charged me with making sure you eat a nutritious meal.”

“Pizza?”

“No. How you exist on such junk, I will never know. If we are eating together tonight, then it will be something more palatable.”

“What’s pallet-table?”

“Never mind. Are you buckled up? Good.” He put the car in gear and headed toward the exit.

Lucifer pulled up to the valet parking at Chez Phillipe and handed over the keys. Trixie got out of the car, looking at him like she wasn’t sure if he knew what he was doing.

“Lucifer? This place looks really fancy.” She still had on her soccer uniform and had grass stains on her knees.

“I suppose, but they have the best chocolate cake in the city.” 

Well, if what he said was true (and she knew he didn’t lie) she would go along with it. Taking his hand, she strolled with him into the restaurant.

Lucifer looked down at her and tried to remove his hand but she was latched onto him like a barnacle. “Right. Table for two please.” He told the hostess.

“I’m sorry sir we’re booked up. Do you have a reservation?”

“No but that shouldn’t be a problem.” He rested his arm on the hostess's desk and looked at her steadily while pouring on the charm. “Just tell Phillipe that Lucifer is here. I’m sure he would love to see me.” He licked his lips while his eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, grinning at her. It was almost too easy.

“I’ll... I’ll… just… go see if I can find him.” The hostess blushed and turned away, fanning herself as if it was suddenly very hot in there.

“Excellent,” he drawled.

“Lucifer? What did you do?” Trixie was looking up at him wondering if he was doing something he shouldn’t be doing if he was dating her mom. Was he trying to pick other women? That was not cool.

“Nothing, child. Some women just find me irresistible. Your mother, on the other hand, doesn’t. That's what makes her so special. I would never do anything to hurt her.” He assured the little girl.

“Good. Maze taught me how to use my knives.” The look on her face said she meant business.

“Consider me warned.” He smiled down at her. She would have made a fierce demon.

“Mr. Morningstar. How wonderful to see you!” A small man in a chef’s jacket came striding over to shake Lucifer’s hand. “Let me get you a table. And who is this lovely young lady?” he asked, acknowledging Trixie.

“This is Beatrice Espinoza. Beatrice, this is Phillipe Mollier. Owner of this establishment.”

“Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand. Phillipe took it with a slight bow and bestowed a kiss on her knuckles. Trixie giggled as she took her hand back.

“Right this way.” Chef Mollier said, sweeping his hand in the direction he wished his guests to follow.

“Lucifer?” Trixie was tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. “I need to wash my hands. Where’s the bathroom.”

“Oh, allow me. Trisha? Would you take Miss Espinoza to the ladies room please?” Phillipe addressed the hostess - who was still looking a bit flushed - with the request. Once she took Trixie’s hand, the owner turned back to his honored guest. “We are so happy you are here. I will make sure everything is just perfect, yes?” They had made their way to a table for two in the back. “What can I get you to drink? Wine? Whiskey?”

“Scotch, neat, if you please.”

“Right away Mr. Morningstar.”

When Trixie made it to the table, Lucifer was on his second drink and looking at his phone. Chloe still hadn’t texted him. Frowning slightly, he decided to text her to let her know that he had the child and was feeding her dinner.

“That was the nicest bathroom I’ve ever seen. Did you know they have mouthwash and perfume on the counter? For anyone to use?” Trixie really didn’t expect him to answer. Grown-ups rarely gave her their full attention but that didn’t keep her from talking when she was excited.

“Uh-huh” he replied, barely listening while still typing his text before putting his phone away.

“I don’t think you should be drinking.” She said, eyeing his glass. “Mom says it is bad to drink and drive. I don’t think she would be happy if you got drunk with me in the car.”

“I assure you I cannot get drunk. Devil, remember?” He met her gaze straight on.

“I still don’t think you should.” She glared at him. She was not backing down.

“Fine, fine. Have it your way.” He downed his drink and refused another asking for water instead. “You definitely got that look from your mother.”

Trixie just grinned and looked at her menu. 

“Lucifer? I can’t read this.” The menu was written in French.

“Oh, well, I’ll just order for the both of us.”

“What if I don’t like it?”

“You will, trust me. Would I lie to you?”

“No, but I’d still like to know what I’m eating.”

“You like chicken?” She nodded. “Potatoes?” Again, a nod. “Brussel sprouts?” A deep frown and shake of her head let him know what she thought about that particular vegetable. 

“You’ll like the way they make it here I promise. And if you give everything on your plate a chance, then you can have your cake. Deal?”

“Deal,” she replied with a huge grin on her face.

Lucifer ordered for them both and sat listening to Trixie talk about her day and soccer practice. He really didn’t have to participate as she kept up a running commentary on her own but he enjoyed her enthusiasm. She was actually distracting him from thinking about her mother. Dinner arrived and after giving her plate a skeptical look the little hellion took a few careful bites before diving in. The roasted brussel sprouts with bacon and maple syrup were a big hit.

“…and then Noah pulled my hair before Mrs. Adkins class and ran off before I could hit him back. Mom says he probably likes me but I don’t think that’s the way to tell someone you like them. It seems mean.”

“I knew a Noah once. Farmer turned ship builder. Became something of a zoo keeper in the end," Lucifer mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone works the case

After ordering a bowl of chicken soup to go and waiting for Trixie to finish her cake, Lucifer paid the check and herded the little girl toward the exit.

When they got back to the apartment, Lucifer told Trixie to start on her homework while he went and checked on her mom. He set the soup on the counter and headed up the stairs. Hesitating at her bedroom door, he knocked softly and called out, “Chloe, darling, are you awake?” He opened the door to find her laying on her side facing him. She stirred and woke when he walked in.

“What time is it?” She sat up, turning on the bedside lamp and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The sun was setting and the room was draped in late afternoon shadows.

“Around 6:30. How are you feeling?” He sat on the bed and tucked a strand of hair away, behind her ear. Even when she was in rumpled clothes and had a red crease on her cheek from her pillow, she was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. He could spend an eternity just looking into her sea green eyes.

She smiled at him and her whole face lit up. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be in a committed relationship with the Detective, he would have called them insane. He kept expecting it to all fall apart, but, so far it hadn’t and his love for her grew every day.

“I’m feeling a lot better, thank you. Where’s Trixie?”

“She should be doing her homework but Dad knows if she is.” He chuckled. “I brought you some soup. Do you think you can eat anything?”

“I think so. Let me freshen up and I’ll be down in a minute.” She reached out and placed a hand on his neck, gently pulling him toward her until their lips met. As always, her lips were soft and warm and his blood sang in his veins. It had been that way ever since the first time they kissed on the beach all those years ago and it had only gotten better since. He always said he was walking heroin but it was becoming very apparent that Chloe was the drug and he gloried in his addiction.

Before the kiss could go any further, Lucifer pulled back and caressed her cheek, looking her over. She did look better. Giving her one of his trademark grins, he left and went back downstairs. Trixie was at the table so he decided to warm up the soup. Chloe joined them a few minutes later.

“Hey, Monkey.” She leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. “Did you give Lucifer any trouble tonight?” She sat down at the table and watched Lucifer. The novelty of seeing the Devil at ease in her kitchen had yet to wear off.

“No, Mommy. Are you feeling better? Lucifer said you had a headache. We brought you some chicken soup from this really pretty restaurant. I even ate my Brussel sprouts, so Lucifer said I could have some chocolate cake. It was soooo good.” Trixie left off doing her homework in favor of catching her mom up on her day.

Said soup was currently being placed in front of her. It smelled heavenly but that might have been because she was hungry. She dug in.

“Mmmmm. This is wonderful! Where’d you get it?”

“Chez Phillipe.” Lucifer replied casually as he continued to clean up the mess he’d made while warming the soup.

Chloe lowered her hand clutching the spoon and stared at Lucifer. “You took my daughter to Chez Phillipe?”

“Yes.” He joined her at the table not quite understanding what the problem was. Did she have something against the restaurant?

“But that’s like one of the most exclusive restaurants in LA. I hear it takes months just to get a reservation.”

“Really darling.” He huffed in disbelief. “As if I would have trouble getting into any restaurant in LA. Besides, the owner owes me a favor.”

“Of course, he does.” She couldn’t help but grin at him. Dating the Devil did have its perks.

“Trixie, if you are finished with your homework, why don’t you go have your bath and put on your PJs?” Chloe told her daughter since she wanted some alone time with Lucifer. She had missed him and she wanted to get caught up on the case.

“So that’s it. Miss Lopez said she would let us know when she has more but without the murder weapon or other evidence, I don’t think there is much more to do. Daniel seems capable of handling things if you need to stay home tomorrow.”

“I’m fine Lucifer, really” she reached out for his hand. “I didn’t sleep well last night and got a headache. I took some aspirin and a nap.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Shall I go to the Penthouse or would you like me to stay?” he asked, leaning toward her and running his nose up her neck until he reached her ear.

“Mmmm,” Chloe hummed, her skin tingling at his nearness. “As much as I love having you in my bed, I think I should just have a quiet movie night with Trixie. I’ll see you tomorrow at work?”

He smiled at her words. He also loved waking up with her but he understood her need for uninterrupted rest. He could be a considerate Devil if need be because he knew that if he stayed, he would not be able to resist her and she didn’t need another sleepless night. He would make an appearance at Lux. It had been a while since he had felt the need to join in the debauchery, but he did have a reputation to uphold. 

“Well then, until tomorrow.” He kissed her and got up to leave.

She walked him to the door then went to check on her daughter.

“So, our victim was shot in the chest, most likely with a .38. They used frangible ammo so all we found were a few bullet fragments; not enough to check for striations or know what type of gun was used.” 

It was a couple of days later. Chloe, Dan and Lucifer were all in Ella’s lab to get a rundown on the Joseph Diaz case. “We found about $500 in a dresser and some jewelry, so I think we can rule out robbery. No drugs in his system and no drug stash found in the apartment. Lots of fingerprints, mostly Joey’s, but if he was dealing, there could be hundreds of people in and out of there.” She handed the file to Chloe.

Or at least she tried to. 

Chloe was looking out the window, chewing on her thumbnail. Ella called her name but it wasn’t until Lucifer touched her arm that she became aware of the file in Ella’s hand.

“Oh, sorry, woolgathering,” she said before taking the file and looking inside.

Lucifer looked at her with a slight frown on his face. This wasn’t the first time he had noticed that Chloe was becoming easily distracted in the last couple of days.

“Did you get anything off the phone? Do we know if it was Joey’s?” Chloe asked reading notes from the case file. They had found a smashed phone beside a dumpster in the rear of the complex.

“Yeah, the phone was his. We were able to recover some data and we’re still trying to see if we can recover any texts or see who he called last.”

“Dan, did you get anything from his family? Friends? Girlfriends?”

“Or boyfriends? No need to be homophobic, Detective.”

“Or boyfriends?” Chloe added with a look at her partner.

“Not really. His P.O. said he was checking in regularly. His Mom said she hadn’t seen him in a while, not since he got out of jail anyway. She wasn’t too upset that he was dead. Said she knew it would happen sooner or later with the kind of people he ran with.” Dan continued as he read from his notes. “Didn’t know if he was seeing anyone now, but she did give us the name of an old girlfriend. Eva Sanchez. We have a BOLO out on her.”

“Good. Let me know when you find her. Got anything else, Ella?”

“I’m so glad you asked because,” she paused to pull up some information on her laptop “I did find something on one of the bullet fragments. Carnauba wax, lanolin, carminic acid and a few other ingredients.” Ella paused for dramatic effect. “No one?” When the others continued to look at her with blank expressions, “Guys, lipstick. Red lipstick to be precise.”

“So, our killer kissed the bullet before shooting our poor drug dealer? Talk about the kiss of death.” Lucifer didn’t know whether to be appalled or impressed.

“Looks like it.” Ella agreed.

“Sounds like a crime of passion,” Dan chimed in.

“So, the killer is probably a woman or a man," Chloe added before Lucifer could chime in, "who wears red lipstick, and wanted our victim dead. Can you narrow down the lipstick manufacturer? Is it very unique?” She was trying to think of ways that this might help them narrow down their suspect list.

“Not sure. Apparently, all lipsticks are pretty much the same but I’ll see if I can find any unique ingredients. I did find a small amount of DNA as well. Not enough to get an entire sequence but I think I have enough information to be able to rule someone in or out. You get a suspect; I’ll see if the DNA matches up.”

“I’ll check on the ammo angle. Not much call for that type of ammunition. I think it’s mostly used for target practice.” Dan added, taking a separate file from Ella.

Chloe nodded at Dan’s suggestion. “Thanks Ella,” she said as everyone left to go their separate ways. There wasn’t much to do except follow what few leads they had.

The next day they still had not located the old girlfriend but they did manage to track down his current one. Through his phone, they found that Joey had sent several texts to a Meagan Holloway. She was also the last person he called the day he died. Chloe and Lucifer left the precinct to go and question her.

Meagan lived in a small house in a quaint neighborhood with her brother, John. She was 24 and worked as a waitress in one of the many Mexican restaurants in the neighborhood. The partners asked the young woman where she was the night of March 4th and were told she had been home. When she asked why they wanted to know, they informed her of Joey’s death. The girl broke down sobbing. Her brother held her close and let her cry. It seemed she and Joey had a huge fight that same night when she had refused to go over. The guilt was crushing her.

“What if…,” she began before drifting off. “I should have gone over.” She had her head in her hands, rocking back and forth.

“This wasn’t your fault.” Chloe tried to reassure her. “You most likely would have been killed as well.”

“Maybe you did.” Lucifer stated, getting closer to their subject. “Tell me, Meagan dear, did you decide to go over to Joey’s after all? Maybe finish the argument and take care of things yourself, hm?”

“No!” Meagan wailed, staring at him with wide, tearful eyes.

“Hey, man, leave her alone,” John exclaimed, defending his sister. “She didn’t kill him.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe looked at him sternly before pulling back on his arm. He wasn’t helping.

“I could never hurt Joey,” Meagan said between sobs. “We fought, sure, but we were making plans now that he was out of jail. He was going to get his life together.”

“Besides, I can vouch for her. She was with me that night.” John said, giving his sister a tissue to dry her tears.

“Meagan,” The Detective addressed the younger woman. “Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt Joey? Anyone he was having trouble with?”

“No, not really.” She had started crying again.

Chloe and Lucifer gave her a few minutes to collect herself. This was quickly turning into a dead end.

“But…”

“Yes?” Lucifer was quick to reply.

“There was this girl. Eva something, I think. I used to see her when I visited Joey in jail and she was always giving me the creeps. When I asked Joey about her, he said to stay away from her. That she was bad news. I never talked to her but I didn’t like her.”

“Thank you.” Chloe stood up from the couch and Lucifer did the same. She handed John her card and told both of the siblings to call if they remembered anything else. The partners left the house and returned to the car.

“Eva was the name of the woman Joey’s mom told us about and this murder does seem like it could have been committed by a jilted lover.”

“Hell hath no fury, Detective?” Lucifer remarked, opening the passenger door.

Chloe just nodded, absently and got into the cruiser.

On the way back, Dan called to inform them that Eva Sanchez had been located. She was working as a nail technician at a hair salon. He forwarded them the address. Chloe made a U-turn and headed to the salon.

Curl up and Dye was located in a row of businesses on a busy street. Chloe turned into a nearby alley and parked by a dumpster. When she got out, the horrible smell hit her with brute force. Gagging, she barely kept her gore down as she made her way to the nearby wall. Bracing herself, she took several small, shallow breaths.

“Chloe,” Lucifer exclaimed, rushing to her side. The acrid scent of the dumpster was making even the devil wrinkle up his nose. Which was saying something because Hell was not known for its pleasant smells.

“Ugh,” she said, straightening up and moving away from the wall.

“Do you need a doctor, Detective?” He placed a hand on her arm and tried to steer her back toward the car but she shook her head.

“I’m fine. Just a little upset stomach. You know how awful the coffee is at the precinct. I shouldn’t have parked by that dumpster, that’s all.” She smiled at him, trying to relieve him of his worry. “Let’s just get this interview over with, okay?” She reached into her pocket and took out a peppermint candy, popping it into her mouth.

Lucifer was not happy but he didn’t feel like he could force her to see a doctor. However, he would not leave her side for the rest of the day, just in case.

They walked into the salon and asked to see Eva. They were told to wait and were eventually approached by a young Hispanic woman with a riot of curly hair. She had a soft round face and deep-set eyes. She smiled a greeting at them but it didn’t reach her eyes. The expression was flat and weary. She was also about 6-7 months pregnant.

“Miss Sanchez, I’m Detective Decker and this is my partner, Mr. Morningstar. I wonder if we could ask you a few questions?”

“What’s this about?” Eva replied, moving to the seating area and sitting on one of the couches. Lucifer and Chloe followed suit and sat in the adjoining chairs.

“Can you tell me where you were on the night of March 4th?”

“Why?”

“Just answer the questions, dear, and we will be on our way.” Lucifer was hoping that he could hurry things along.

“I was at a trade show. In Pasadena. Why do you want to know?”

“Joseph Diaz was shot and killed. I understand you two used to date?” Chloe questioned.

“What? Joey? Joey’s dead? No, no, oh God, no.” Eva started crying in earnest. The owner of the shop came over then and handed her a tissue, having heard her outburst.

“What is this about, Officers?” The owner asked, taking the crying woman’s hand in her own.

“We just need to know Miss Sanchez’s whereabouts on the night of Mar. 4th.” Chloe informed her.

“Is Eva in trouble?”

“I can’t really comment on an on-going investigation.”

“Well, I can verify that she was out of town. That was the week of the Southern California Hair and Nail Show. Eva and two other girls were with me. Now if you will excuse me, I think Eva should lie down especially given her condition.”

“Alright,” Chloe said, rising from the couch, “but if you can think of anyone who might have wanted to hurt Joey, please give me a call.” She handed her card to the salon owner before they took their leave.

As they approached the alley, Chloe handed her keys to Lucifer and asked if he would get the car. She didn’t want to go near that dumpster.

The investigation proceeded as usual, checking alibis, running down leads, talking to witnesses. Lucifer would usually be absent during this part of the case, preferring to join in when they had a suspect to interrogate. He claimed that actual leg work was almost as boring as paperwork, but strangely he was staying close to Chloe.

Joey’s former associates turned out to be a dead end. Most were in jail or dead. The few that were left had alibis that checked out. They couldn’t find anyone else that had a beef with their victim.

They thought that they had made a break in the case when Dan found a local shooting range that used the type of ammunition they had found in their victim. When Dan looked into it, he found out that the owner, Juan Hernandez, was Eva’s cousin. She was still their best suspect but she appeared to have an air-tight alibi.

The investigation seemed to be going nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets her man. Lucifer gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a case fic, so be kind. :)
> 
> To everyone who has left a comment or kudos, you have made me very happy. Hope you continue to enjoy.

“Devil May Care,” Ella said with a flourish as she slapped a file on Chloe’s desk a few days later.

“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer looked up, surprised.

Ella just grinned at him. “That’s the shade of lipstick. You were right about checking for proprietary ingredients, Chloe. This lipstick is made exclusively for salons and spas. I ran a check on local shops to see who stocked this particular brand. That’s the list.” She motioned to the case file.

“Thanks Ella. We’ll take a look,” Chloe said, scanning the list. Ella nodded and returned to her lab.

“That’s quite a long list,” Lucifer said, discouraged, looking at the list over Chloe’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but it’s the only lead we have right now.” Chloe said as she placed the paper back in the folder and placed it to the side.

“Maybe not.” Dan said as he came to a stop by Chloe’s desk. “Eva Sanchez’s alibi seemed to check out, right? The shop owner said she was in Pasadena with her and two other girls. I subpoenaed Eva's phone records and noticed that on the 4th, her cell phone pinged off a tower here in the city then again back in Pasadena. Looks like she came back to LA for a couple of hours.” He showed the records to Chloe with the relevant information highlighted.

“So, she could have come back and killed poor Joey without anyone being the wiser.” Lucifer offered.

“What a minute,” Chloe said, reaching for the list Ella had just brought. Running her finger down the list she stopped and showed what she found to Lucifer. He smiled a true devilish smile and nodded his head back at her.

“Dan, call and have Eva picked up. We need to have another talk with her.”

Several hours later, the officers finally brought Eva to the precinct. During that time, Chloe had made a few more discoveries. Gathering her files, Chloe and Lucifer made their way into the interrogation room.

“I told you all I know.” The young woman said as soon as the partners closed the door.

“Is that the truth, Eva,” Chloe remarked, as she sat down and started the interrogation. “You say that you were in Pasadena on the night of the 4th. Is that correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Just ask Jenna.”

“That’s the shop owner?”

The girl nodded her head.

“Okay, then can you tell me why your cell phone pinged off a tower here in the same area of town as our victim? Several miles from where you said you were on that night?” She put the sheet of paper showing the phone records in front of the woman.

Eva looked at the paper but it didn’t seem to affect her.

“Do you own a gun?” Chloe asked suddenly. That got a reaction.

“No,” the girl scoffed, glancing at the door to the room.

“But you do know how to shoot.” It was a statement, not a question.

Eva looked back at the detective, fear crossing her features for the first time that night.

“We spoke to Juan Hernandez." Chloe said while looking at the case file. “Seems like you are a regular visitor at his shooting range according to the records we obtained. You are quite the marksman.” Chloe was keeping up the pressure. She placed these sheets next to the phone records.

“He is your cousin, is he not?” Lucifer casually chimed in.

Eva didn’t answer either of their questions, just kept looking at the pages the detective was putting on the table.

“That’s a lovely shade of lipstick you’re wearing, my dear. Devil may care?” Lucifer crooned; one eyebrow raised. He was sitting with one hip on the edge of the table with his hands crossed in front, not quite leaning over the young woman but close.

Eva looked at Lucifer, a puzzled expression on her face.

“Bullet fragments recovered from the victim had traces of lipstick on them. We matched those traces to a Ronovel Lipstick No. 17, Devil May Care.”

Eva began to squirm in her chair. Lucifer had not moved, but neither had he said anything more, content to let the Detective do her thing.

“We also have credit card records showing you purchased a tube of lipstick from the salon you work for in that particular shade. Care to revise your story?” Again, she produced the records and placed them on the table.

Eva’s mouth hung open but she still didn’t say anything.

“Eva, Darling,” Lucifer purred, “Tell me, what is it you truly desire?” He gazed steadily into the young woman's eyes. Probing deep into her psyche, drawing out what was kept hidden within.

“I… I… I want…” Eva had taken on the dazed look Chloe had seen on countless suspects. She had always wondered what it was like to be in Lucifer’s thrall but since his mojo didn’t affect her, she had no idea what the other woman was going through. She just waited to hear what the girl had to say.

“Yeeesss,” Lucifer encouraged, ramping up the intensity of his stare.

“I want Joey. He’s mine. He was supposed to be with me.” Eva gushed, unable to stop the rush of words that welled up within her. After confessing, she slumped onto the table, crying and exhausted.

“He’s the father of your child, isn’t he?” Chloe asked her, relieved to finally be at the heart of the issue.

“Yes,” she cried. “When I told him I was pregnant, he didn’t believe it was his at first but I told him there was no one else. There was never anybody else for me. I thought if he could just see the baby, he would understand. So, I tried to take the sonogram pictures to the jail, to show him you know, but that other bitch was always there.”

“So, you tried again after he got out of jail?” Chloe encouraged her to continue.

Nodding her head yes, she continued. “He just wouldn’t listen. He was supposed to marry me. He kept telling me it was over and I needed to move on, that he would be there for the baby but I should leave him alone.” Eva stopped and took in a shaky breath before continuing. “I went by his place that night and he let me in. I… I shot him.”

“If you couldn’t have him, nobody else could either?” Lucifer scoffed.

Eva made no reply.

“Eva Sanchez, you are under arrest for the murder of Joseph Diaz….”

After the arrest, there was nothing left but the paperwork. Chloe figured Lucifer would call it a night and leave but she was surprised when he offered to help her. Shocked but accepting his help, she passed him some of the files and told him what she needed. She could only stare as he sat there and went to work. This was unexpected but she couldn’t deny that it warmed her heart. She got back to work herself, happy to have her Devil by her side.

Something was wrong. The Detective had been acting strangely, so much so that Lucifer worried about her mental health.

Take that morning, for instance. They had had a lovely evening at the Penthouse followed by an even lovelier night. Usually she was in a very good mood afterwards but that morning she yelled at him for using her toothpaste. When had it become her toothpaste? Yes, she had bought it but they both used it so he was very confused. In fact, many things that had not bothered her before now set her off. It was baffling but not as much as when she would start crying for no reason that he could discern. He wondered if he should talk to Dr. Linda about these things but she was encouraging him to work things out with Chloe, to communicate with her. She said it was important for couples to communicate but he was afraid of which Chloe he would get. The one that bit his head off or the one that would kiss him to within an inch of his life.

Most surprising of all was the change in the detective’s sexual wants. Chloe had always stressed the fact that they needed to keep their private lives away from the precinct so imagine his surprise when she drug him into the 3rd floor supply closet and jumped him. He was always up for a quickie at any time of the day but having Chloe initiate the tryst was exciting and disconcerting at the same time. This was not the Detective’s normal behavior. He had to wonder if maybe he had been correct all along. Maybe he really had damaged her when his Light went through her body. It had just taken this long for the effects to become obvious.

A few days after they closed their last case, Ella decided to throw a party. She said that it was important to get together and have some fun to balance the negativity they dealt with every day. Chloe agreed and said that she and Lucifer would be there.

The evening of the party was a balmy night typical of southern California. Lucifer was putting the finishing touches on his ensemble before heading out to meet up with Chloe. She said she would just meet him at Ella’s because she had some things she needed to take care of first. He was happy to comply.

Having finished dressing but still with plenty of time before the party, Lucifer made himself a drink and went out onto the balcony. The lights of the city stretched as far as the eye could see and the murmur of the traffic floated up to his ears in a soothing cacophony of sound. Eons in Hell had given him an aversion to quiet, so that hum was always welcome.

He heard the elevator ding and turned to see who it was.

“Detective!” he exclaimed, a huge smile forming on his face. “I thought we were meeting up at Miss Lopez’s this evening.”

“Um, yeah, we were, but I needed to talk to you.” She had joined him out on the balcony but she was acting strange, uncomfortable, nervous perhaps?

“Would you like a drink?” he offered. He would normally have leaned in and kissed her by now but reading her body language, he refrained.

“No, thank you.”

The smile slid from his face the longer she looked at him. Finally, she seemed to come to some decision because she swallowed and took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.”

The sound of shattering glass joined the faint noise of the city drifting on the night air.

“What!” Lucifer gasped out. He could not have heard her correctly.

“I’m pregnant, Lucifer.” Now that she had told him she appeared calmer.

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. Her words echoed in his mind but they didn’t make sense. Suddenly a thought struck with the force of a tidal wave.

“Whose child is it?” he demanded, voice flat, a cold distant look in his eyes. Pain laced through his entire being at the thought of her deception. Visions of her with another man played across his mind’s eye and threatened to overwhelm him.

Chloe choked out a breath. His words struck her like a punch to the gut. “Yours. Of course, it’s yours.”

“Hello, immortal. I can’t father a child. It’s impossible.” His tone had lost its cold undertone but the shock was still there.

“Well, you need to find a different definition of impossible because this is happening and you know exactly when it happened,” she yelled, tears forming. She had been shocked to realize how far along she was but something in her eyes must have given the devil a clue to what she meant. She swallowed back her tears. She would not cry, not now. She made no promises for later.

“Four months, thirteen days, 12 hours and 16 minutes ago.” He stated flatly, eyes wide and staring.

She nodded. Of course, he would know the exact moment, their very first time together, but it did not change the fact that he was not happy about this. 

“But I can’t be a father,” he whispered. He couldn’t grasp the concept. The Devil, a father? The idea was ludicrous.

Chloe felt her whole world come crashing down. Everything she thought she knew, everything she thought they had built was laid to waste with his words. She had thought, hoped, he would at least be open to the idea of having a child with her but she should have known. Truthfully, she couldn’t say she was surprised. Nothing with Lucifer was ever easy but at this moment it felt like her heart had been ripped from her body leaving her hollow and spent. Everything was suddenly very clear and gathering her dignity, at least as much and she could scavenge, she prepared to leave him.

“I just thought you should know,” she said, her voice breaking at the end. “You don’t have to worry about anything. Goodbye, Lucifer.” She turned and left the apartment. She didn’t look back. He didn’t ask her to stay.

Chloe sat on her couch staring at nothing. She wasn’t sure how she made it home, she had been crying so hard. By the time she arrived at the apartment, her tears were dried up but she still ached, still felt hurt and lost.

When she realized she was pregnant, she had been so shocked she didn’t even know how to feel. How could this be possible? Lucifer was the Devil, an immortal, how could he father a child? And if he could, why hadn’t it happened before with the amount of sex he had had over the years?

Her periods had never been regular so she hadn’t thought anything about it when she couldn’t remember the last time that she had one. It was only when she noticed other details, that the idea started to take shape. Her breasts were heavy and tender. Her moods were all over the place and she was horny. All the time. When she started throwing up in the mornings, she took the test. Of course, it was positive. But those home pregnancy tests could be wrong, right? At least that’s what she kept telling herself while driving out to Burbank in order to go to the free clinic in a place no one would know her. At that point, she could no longer lie to herself.

If she hadn’t had a case to work, she would have probably gone insane. It distracted her from her internal struggles to come to terms with her new reality. Having Lucifer’s child was all she could think about from the moment she woke up until she closed her eyes at night. The sheer magnitude of what a child, his child, could mean was enough to cause a panic attack.

Sometimes she felt such joy, she thought she would burst and other times, she was so terrified, she didn’t want to get out of bed. She knew she needed to tell him but she just couldn’t. She kept telling herself that she was waiting for the perfect time but that was just an excuse and she knew it.

She had finally told him and it… well, it didn’t go as well as she had hoped. She knew that he would be shocked but to accuse her of having an affair, that hurt more than anything. Not only that, but she was over 35. That meant that she had to worry about dealing with a high-risk pregnancy in addition to raising a child on her own. Again. This was not what she hoped for, and now her hopes had died.

She had managed to avoid Trixie’s questions and strove to appear as normal as possible. She wasn’t sure how successful she was but her daughter must have picked up on enough of her sadness not to push. She even went to bed without complaint, something Chloe was incredibly thankful for.

The detective never felt more alone in her life.

After the detective had left, Lucifer had remained on the balcony for some time without any awareness of his surroundings. Her words had pierced his mind but he couldn’t believe them. It had to be a mistake. He could not father a child. And even if he somehow could, his Father would never allow it to happen.

But as soon as he thought that, memories assaulted his mind. Memories of Chloe and that night, of his joy and fear. Memories of a conversation with his brother and the changes he saw in her body; of the loss of his vulnerability and speculating with her on his Father’s message.

_Tell him, it is a gift_

He gasped as realization slammed into him. _You bloody bastard_ , he swore to himself.

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his hair. He cried out a long, pain filled shout.

He had messed up. He was heartily ashamed of himself for accusing her of being unfaithful. He knew she would never do something like that. Her loyalty was one of the many things he loved about her. Hell, she wouldn’t even sleep with anyone when she was separated from the Douche. How could he have been so cruel? He deserved her ire.

There were no words to describe the terror he felt at the prospect of becoming a father but that was no excuse for hurting the woman he claimed to love beyond life itself. She was his everything; he was lost without her. She had believed in him when he couldn’t believe in himself. She had given him hope when he thought all hope was lost. It was time he held up his end of the bargain and be there for her. He was a better man because of her and she deserved his best.

Some hours later, Chloe was still on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. She thought about ignoring it but she didn’t want whomever it was to wake up Trixie so she went to answer it.

“Who is it?” she called out.

“It’s me, Chloe. Please let me in.” It was Lucifer.

“Go away, Lucifer. We have nothing left to say.” Damn, she hated how her heart lurched at his voice but she had to be strong now; strong enough for two.

“Please, Chloe,” he begged, voice soft. He waited for her to reply, pressing his ear up against the door. He thought he could hear her breathing. “Fine, if you won’t let me in, I’ll just stay here on the doorstep.” He hoped the thought of him laying by her door for her neighbors to see would be enough of an incentive to get her to open the door.

Chloe tried, she really did, to not give in to his plea but she didn’t want her neighbors to talk, so against her better judgement, she opened the door. Stepping back, she allowed him to come into the apartment. Closing the door and turning around, she wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She didn’t ask him to sit down.

For several minutes, they looked at each other; one lost and hurt, the other pained and remorseful. 

“Chloe,” Lucifer began, his voice still soft. “I am so sorry. I… You…” He stopped speaking, unable to find the right words. “Can you forgive me?” He waited for her response.

“I don’t know, Lucifer.” She was biting her lower lip, trying not to break down again.

“I should never have accused you of infidelity. I was just so surprised. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before,” he told her, at a loss for how to make things right.

Chloe nodded. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought of that herself but his accusation still stung. She looked at him then and her resolve weakened when she saw the deep sorrow in his eyes. Taking a deep breath and swallowing down another round of tears she spoke. “I shouldn’t have been surprised. I did just blurt it out and you’ve never been shy at expressing your hatred of children.” She tried to laugh but it just came out as a sob.

“It’s not that I dislike children, per se. I certainly never expected to have one of my own. Besides being small and sticky, I just don’t understand them,” he tried to explain. “Adult humans are easier; their desires are easier to understand and fulfill. Children… well, children are different.” he sighed. He wanted to hold her but she still had her arms wrapped around herself and he was afraid to approach her.

Chloe mulled over what he had said. It made sense. Lucifer had trouble understanding his own desires, those outside the bedroom anyway, and he was for all intents and purposes a child himself, especially when it came to emotions. They had been together too long for her not to understand that. Maybe it was just her pregnancy hormones making everything more emotional, she really had just dropped the bomb on him tonight but it didn’t make it any less hurtful. A tear made its way down her cheek and before she knew it, she rushed into his arms and began sobbing into his chest.

Lucifer was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him but he barely hesitated before pulling her closer, resting his head on hers. He stroked her back and made soothing noises, much like he had seen her do when the spawn was crying. It seemed to be working. He knew it was making him feel better.

After a few minutes, when her crying had subsided, he stepped back and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her on the forehead. She was hiccupping a little but seemed calmer. He gently led her to the couch and sat with her. She curled into his side, placed her head on his shoulder and began playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. Lucifer had his arm around her, holding her close.

For a long time, neither said a word but eventually, Chloe spoke up. “I’m scared, Lucifer.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She wasn’t even sure if Lucifer heard her.

“Of what, Darling?” He was terrified but he had no idea what her fears might be.

Chloe leaned away from him enough to see his face but not enough to lose contact with him.

“Everything. I mean, has this ever happened before? With Angels and humans? What kind of child will it be? Will it have wings?” Once she started it was like the floodgates opened and she couldn’t stop herself.

“And I’m having the Devil’s child. Does that mean I’m having the Antichrist? Am I bringing about the end of the world?” Panic was taking a hold on her and she had started crying again by the end.

“Darling, darling,” Lucifer said to her, pulling her back into his arms and holding her close once more. “I will try to answer as best I can, but please, please stop crying. It’s killing me.” It was a selfish thing to say but her tears always tore at his heart.

When she seemed to be more in control of herself, he began to answer her questions.

“Are you having the Antichrist? Honestly, I have no idea. As you know, I don’t consider the Bible to be all that accurate when it comes to me so if you are asking if having my child will end the world, I would have to say no.”

Chloe just nodded.

“What kind of child will it be? Well, considering it has me for a father, I’d say it will be a devilishly handsome one at least.”

Chloe let out a small laugh. Lucifer was glad to hear it as that was his intent.

“But regardless, who knows what the child will be? Does anyone know before they arrive and grow? We will just have to wait and see, I suppose.”

“Wings?” he mused, “Truthfully, I do not know but it is a possibility. However, the first ones did not have them.” He would not lie to her.

She rose up once more and looked at him. “The first ones? This has happened before?”

He nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, " _And the Sons of God saw that the Daughters of Man were beautiful and pleasing and took them for their wives and beget children, known as the Nephilim_ ,” he quoted, “or some such nonsense.”

“And everything was okay?” Hope swelled in her chest at the thought that this was not the first time a human had a child with a Celestial.

Lucifer looked away, not answering her question at first. He didn’t want to lie to her but he didn’t want to hurt her further either.

“Lucifer?” Chloe tried to regain his attention.

Giving in, he continued, “Remember, this was a long time ago and I wasn’t actually present but yes, at first all was well. The Nephilim were taller, stronger, braver than other mortals but they were also reckless, fearless and not above considering themselves superior to other humans. Eventually, Father took notice and was… displeased. He rectified the situation in true biblical fashion.” He stopped once more and looked at her.

“What happened? What did he do?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask.

“He flooded the Earth.” Lucifer stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar baby!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer messes up. Linda helps out.

“The Flood? That was real?” Chloe gaped at him. She had never pressed him on confirming everything that was written in the Bible. When she had found out who he truly was, she had asked a lot of questions but they were mostly about Lucifer himself, the Garden, tempting Christ, that sort of thing. He told her about his Fall all on his own.

“Yes, it happened. But Chloe,” he was quick to reassure her, “nothing like that will happen this time.”

“How can you say that?” Fear crawling in her insides at the thought of what God could do when he didn’t approve of something.

“Because, it’s a gift,” he said, taking her hands within his own and squeezing them.

Chloe tried to control her breathing and focus on Lucifer.

“Remember that first night, when…” he glanced down at her stomach, “I thought I had injured you so I called upon Amenadiel. Among other things, he had a conversation with Father. My brother told me that Father sent a message. ‘ _Tell him, it is a gift_ ’. I now believe this is what He meant. What better way to torment me than by giving me a child?” Lucifer spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

She did remember that night, vividly but was this true? Could this be what Lucifer’s Father meant? They had thought about that message over the ensuing months but they were never satisfied with what it could mean. It was all speculation. Now, as she sat looking at Lucifer, she wondered if he was right.

Her body’s return to near perfect health as a result of Lucifer’s light. What better way to ensure a healthy child and her ability to carry it to term?

The return of Lucifer's Celestial light and his loss of vulnerability. What better way to ensure he could remain close and protect them both?

Could all this be a result of God's blessing?

She hoped so for all their sakes.

They remained on the couch, not speaking, for a long time. Each was lost in their own thoughts but were reluctant to let the other go, taking comfort in the contact. It had been an emotionally draining night for them both. Chloe was drifting off to sleep when Lucifer spoke up.

“So, tomorrow after you call into work, I’ll get Maze to watch the offspring. I figure we should be on the road by 8, 9 at the latest.” He said, continuing to hold her.

 _Huh? Call in… on the road?_ Chloe was confused. Why would she need to take tomorrow off?

"Lucifer, what…” She moved away from him but stayed on the couch.

“If we expect to get to Vegas and back in the same day, we should try to get started as early as possible,” he informed her.

“Why?” she questioned him, scowling.

“To get married, of course. I would have thought that was obvious,” he stated, unsure about her reaction.

“Whoa, whoa! Married?!” she exclaimed, jumping off the couch and beginning to pace.

“Well, yes,” he said, more puzzled than ever. What was this? Did she not believe he would come up to scratch? Well, of course he would. He knew he had stumbled at first but he was on board now, so what was the problem?

“Lucifer,” she started but stopped just shy of shouting at him. _How could he… what could he be thinking?_ “Why would you think that we should get married?” She couldn’t keep the anger out of her voice.

“Because that’s what’s supposed to happen. The girl tells the boy she is having a child and expects the boy to marry her? Am I not correct in this?” Surely, this was the way humans behaved. It was what he had learned from movies, television, even their latest case. Why was she upset?

_He only wants to marry me because of the baby? _Chloe had continued to pace, hurt and angry at the same time. Anger was preferable to the pain so she latched onto it. She couldn’t, she just couldn’t deal with him right now.__

__“Lucifer, I think it’s best if you leave now.” She was either going to scream or cry, she wasn’t sure which, but regardless, she wanted to be alone._ _

__“But,” he started to say before she cut him off._ _

__“Please, Lucifer, just go.” She dropped her hands and let out a heavy sigh, suddenly very, very tired._ _

__He studied her for a minute or two, trying to figure out what had just happened. Apparently, he couldn’t do anything right that evening. Not wanting to hurt her any more, he rose from the couch in order to leave._ _

__“Very well, but Chloe -” he stopped by her side, reaching out to caress her face and tilting her head so that she was looking at him, “- know this, I am leaving now but I will never abandon you nor our child. I protect what is mine.” He leaned down, kissed her passionately and left._ _

__Chloe stood in the living room, fingers resting on her lips, staring after him._ _

__

__“It’s good to see you, Lucifer. It’s been a while.” Dr. Linda said as she sat before her most interesting patient. Ever since he and Chloe had become a couple, he had been coming to see her less and less often. She was hoping that meant that he was taking her advice and talking to Chloe when he had problems, but it was Lucifer so, it was anyone’s guess._ _

__“Yes, well…” Lucifer was sitting on the edge of the couch not relaxing as usual. He kept fiddling with his suit or his ring. Last night after he had left the Detective, he had driven around for hours until the sun came up. All that driving provided no insight into his dilemma. He still didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He had tried to do what he thought was right but he had failed miserably and he was at a loss. He had called Linda that morning to see if she would see him._ _

__“What would you like to talk about?” she asked, gently. She could tell that something was really bothering him._ _

__“I think I have made a huge mistake,” he finally answered._ _

__“About what?”_ _

__“I thought I was doing what the Detective wanted me to do but she got angry with me and threw me out of her house.” Lucifer was still confused about the Detective’s reaction._ _

__“How do you know it was what Chloe wanted you to do? Did she tell you?" the doctor asked._ _

__"Well no," the devil replied._ _

__"Did you ask her if it was what she wanted?” Linda queried. Without knowing what the problem was, she would have to feel her way through._ _

__“No, I didn’t ask,” he told her, exasperated. “I didn’t think I needed to. It was the next logical step or at least that’s what I have been led to believe,” he concluded, straightening his cufflinks._ _

__“Lucifer, let’s back up a moment. Chloe got angry with you and asked you to leave her house. Were you having a fight?” she asked._ _

__“Not exactly,” he mumbled, beginning to twist his ring._ _

__She looked at him over the edge of her glasses, one eyebrow raised. It was never easy to get him to talk even on a good day._ _

__Lucifer huffed out a breath. “The detective told me something and I didn’t take it very well so I went over to her place to apologize. We talked and everything seemed to be better. Then, I made a decision that I thought she wanted me to make. When I told her of my plan, she got angry and asked me to leave.” He finished more to himself than to Linda._ _

__Linda nodded, trying to decipher his Lucifer-speak. “So, this plan involved Chloe in some way?” she inquired._ _

__“Of course, it did,” he exclaimed._ _

__“But you didn’t involve her in the planning; didn’t ask her if it was what she wanted?” When he didn’t reply right away, she figured the answer was no._ _

__Lucifer just looked at her, opening his mouth slightly as he thought about what she said. Was it as simple as that? She was angry at him because he hadn’t asked her if marriage was what SHE wanted?_ _

__He sighed and settled back on the couch. He had thought he was doing what was best for everyone, not realizing until now that he was taking her choice away. One would have thought he would’ve learned from his past mistakes, but apparently not. He couldn’t blame her, really, for how she reacted and for kicking him out. In his own defense, though, what she had told him was so incomprehensible that he really wasn’t thinking straight._ _

__Linda watched as Lucifer mulled over what she said. Sometimes she wondered if she was really helping him at all. After a few minutes, she questioned him some more._ _

__“This plan of yours, was it something that you had been planning for a long time or was it something you decided to do just last night?” she wanted to know if it was a spur of the moment decision._ _

__“Well, I…,” he broke off, thinking. When did he begin to think about marrying Chloe? Now, that he was reflecting back, he realized he began to give consideration to the idea of human marriage when she convinced him of her love and helped him feel less like a monster. But it was when they went away to her mother’s cabin, that he knew for sure._ _

__“I have been thinking about it for a long time, Doctor,” he finally finished his thought, his voice confident._ _

__“But Chloe doesn’t know that, does she?” Linda spoke calmly. She had no idea what his plan was but she had a feeling it was something of significance._ _

__“No, she does not,” he gave his therapist a small smile, feeling much better for having talked to her._ _

__"Then I think you should go talk to her again and maybe tell her why you have been thinking of this plan," Linda instructed. She had no idea if he would take her advice._ _

__Lucifer got up to leave and thanked the good doctor for her services. He knew what he had to do now._ _

__

__Chloe was miserable, for a lot of different reasons. She hardly got any sleep last night after he left, tossing and turning until she gave up and got ready for work early. He had called her the next morning to check on her. She knew they still had a lot to talk about but her feelings were still so raw and she was angry. How could he just tell her they were getting married? He didn’t even ask; just went all Neanderthal on her. Every time she thought about it, she felt ill._ _

__That was another thing making her miserable, morning sickness. Well, it was more like morning, noon and night sickness but you get the idea. She had had the same symptoms when she was pregnant with Trixie but this time, it seemed to be worse. Was it because this child was half human/half Celestial? Would there be other things that were different? Would she be able to safely deliver? What would show up in an ultrasound? So many questions running around in her head. It wasn’t like she had anyone she could ask. The worry was probably not helping matters either. She didn’t even know how much longer she could hide her pregnancy from the rest of the department. Hopefully, no one would realize anything until she started showing._ _

__She picked up her phone for like the millionth time, trying to decide whether or not to call him. He had not come in to work but he was giving her some space or so he said. She was also angry with herself for feeling hurt that he hadn’t called or texted her since that morning. He had said he was going to try and see Linda, so he was probably still there. Throwing the phone back down, she grabbed the nearest file and tried to concentrate on her job._ _

__She jumped when the phone pinged._ _

__**L: Love, are you well?**_ _

__Chloe read the message and a smile spread across her face. She wanted to stay angry at him but she had missed him._ _

__**C: I’m fine**_ _

__**L: Dinner this evening?**_ _

__She hesitated. She wanted to but she was very tired. However, they needed to talk. Maybe a compromise?_ _

__**C: tomorrow?**_ _

__**L: I’ll pick you up at 7** 😈❤️🕵️♀️_ _

__Seeing the emojis he used caused a warmth to radiate out from the center of her chest. Before clocking out, she sent him one more text, all in emojis._ _

__**C:** 🕵️♀️❤️😈 _ _

__

__“You look really pretty, Mommy,” Trixie said, sitting on her mom’s bed watching her get ready._ _

__“Thank you, Monkey,” Chloe smiled at her daughter before putting on her lipstick._ _

__“Did you and Lucifer have a fight?” the little girl asked, her eyes downcast, fingers plucking at a loose thread of the comforter._ _

__Chloe paused. “Why would you say that?” A concerned expression on her face._ _

__Trixie shrugged. “I heard you crying the other night and you were supposed to go to a party but you didn’t and you came home early and you were all sad.” The girl’s words came out all in a rush._ _

__Getting up from her stool and sitting back down on the bed, Chloe drew Trixie into her arms._ _

__“Oh baby, I’m sorry you had to hear that,” she said, hugging her daughter closer to her side. “Lucifer and I didn’t have a fight, just a… a misunderstanding.” That may be a bit of an understatement._ _

__“But everything’s okay, now, right?” The girl snuggled closer, looking up at her mom._ _

__“I hope so. We still have a lot of things to talk about.” Chloe tried to reassure her little monkey. “Sometimes Lucifer doesn’t realize how his actions and words affect other people.”_ _

__“That’s because he’s the devil, mom. I thought you knew that.” Trixie rolled her eyes at her mom._ _

__Chloe chuckled. She couldn’t argue with that._ _

__“Anyway,” she continued, smiling, “He said some things that hurt but he’s trying to apologize.” She kissed Trixie on the head._ _

__“Is that why he’s taking you out to dinner?”_ _

__“I guess so.” Chloe agreed. “Do you think he will like my dress?” She asked, smoothing down the material of the sky-blue wrap dress she had on._ _

__“Mom, Lucifer likes you in everything.” Trixie sniggered before dissolving into a puddle of giggles when her mom started tickling her._ _

__

__Lucifer arrived promptly at 7 and rang the bell. Normally he would have just walked in but things were not normal at the moment so he was trying to be more gentlemanly this evening. Hopefully, the detective would appreciate his efforts. Also, he was not alone._ _

__The detective answered the door and let her visitors in._ _

__“Maze!” Trixie squealed. She ran and hugged her favorite demon. All misunderstandings between them having been cleared up ages ago._ _

__Lucifer had asked Mazikeen if she would look after the spawn while he took her mother out on a date and she had agreed. Hell's best torturer actually missed the small human._ _

__“Hey, small human,” Maze said, nodding down at the child, giving her a brief hug back. “What up, Decker,” looking up and acknowledging the detective for the first time that night._ _

__“Hey, Maze. I didn’t know Lucifer asked you to watch Trixie.” Chloe looked at Lucifer with a slight frown on her face. She didn't know he had changed sitters. He looked slightly nervous but clearly hoping she would be okay with his choice._ _

__“Yeah, didn’t have anything else to do so, what the hell, right?” the demon quipped._ _

__

__Maze had been surprised at how much she was looking forward to watching the little girl. Ever since she and Lucifer had settled their differences, the demon had been trying to find her place in the world. The fact that she was still here on Earth continued to surprise her. When Lucifer had thought he had no choice but to return to Hell, he asked her if she wanted to stay or return with him. Maze told him she would be by his side until the end of time. But then he did something that she didn’t expect. He offered to return her to Hell, her home, even though he was able to stay on Earth. He told her the choice was hers and either way, he would abide by her decision. Stunned, she asked for time to think about it and surprised herself when she wanted to stay. Emotions and feelings still sucked but she had come to realize that she wasn’t alone. She had friends, Linda for one, Decker and Trixie for another and. Even Lucifer in his own way was her friend and she had a job she loved and was good at. Hunting humans tapped into the same skillset she had used in Hell to torture them. Learning their habits, getting into heads to know their hopes and fears was crucial to tracking down criminals on Earth._ _

__Not to mention that the sex was way better on this plane of existence._ _

__After deciding to stay, she moved into a loft apartment in the warehouse district of LA. Lucifer had offered to help but she told him she wanted to do it on her own. She had simple needs so half the space was a dedicated gym/fight training area and the other half as a bedroom/kitchen/living space. It was the first time since she came to Earth that she felt like she had a home of her own._ _

__

__“Did you just get back from a bounty? Will you tell me about it?” Trixie’s excitement was evident in her enthusiastic questions._ _

__“Yes, and that depends,” the demon replied._ _

__“On what?” asked the girl._ _

__“Have you been practicing with your knives?”_ _

__Trixie’s smile faded and she hung her head._ _

__“Thought so, go get changed. Looks like I’ll have to run you through your paces,” Maze told her before shooing the little girl back toward her room. With a grin, Trixie ran to her room to change._ _

__“Maze, I’m not sure…” Chloe began._ _

__“Relax, we’ll keep the noise down to a minimum. I’ll get her so tired out, she’ll sleep for hours.”_ _

__“Yes, Detective,” Lucifer contributed, “I’m sure the little urchin will be perfectly safe.”_ _

__Chloe knew he was right. She had trusted Maze before she knew everything but that was before the demon worked with Pierce to try to have Lucifer driven to Hell or killed. Lucifer had told her that he and Maze had hashed out their differences and it was all good. She was trying to give the demon a second chance and Trixie really loved her. She just hoped her walls would survive the night as well. Relaxing, she smiled at them both._ _

__“Thanks for doing this Maze,” she told her. “Trixie has missed you.”_ _

__Maze shrugged before going into the kitchen to see what snacks were available._ _

__“Shall we go, Detective?” Lucifer looked down and smiled._ _

__Chloe got a fluttery feeling in her chest and slightly lower if she was honest, at seeing his smile. The smile that made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Smiling back at him, she was about to give him a kiss when Trixie came running into the living room having changed into black leotards, shorts and a black tank top. She also had her paper knives._ _

__“Bye Mommy, bye Lucifer,” she exclaimed, hugging them both before running to the kitchen._ _

__“Well, bye,” Chloe laughed. Lucifer just looked pained at having to endure even that quick of a hug._ _

__“Hey, if you two want to stay at the penthouse and you know...,” Maze made a few thrusting motions, “I totally got this.”_ _

__Embarrassed, Chloe drug a beaming Lucifer out the door._ _

__

__On the drive to the restaurant, Chloe tried to apologize for the other evening, for getting angry and tossing him out of her house. Lucifer reached over and took her left hand in his, bringing it to his lips to bestow a quick kiss._ _

__“You have nothing to apologize for, my dear,” Lucifer said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to give her a loving look. “I deserved your anger but let us not dwell on the past this evening. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself.” He didn’t let go of her hand._ _

__Chloe smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return. It was a beautiful night and she decided to try and let all her worries and fears go for the evening._ _

__When they pulled up to the restaurant, she turned and gaped at him._ _

__“Chez Phillipe, really?”_ _

__“Yes, why should the urchin have all the fun.” Lucifer grinned his trademark devilish grin at her._ _

__Chloe laughed and placed her hand in his when he came around to help her from the car._ _

__Even though it was true that Lucifer could get into any restaurant in the city on charm alone, he actually planned ahead this time. Chef Mollier met them at the door and led them back to a private table in the kitchen, the Chef’s Table. Here, Phillipe would prepare and serve their meal to them himself._ _

__

__They started with an asparagus and citrus salad with chilled white asparagus, watercress baby arugula, citrus and roasted pine nuts with a blood orange cilantro dressing. Next the chef prepared black cod with caviar. The cod was seared and placed on a bed of red cabbage and drizzled with a celery, carrot, parsnip, tartar and carrot velouté._ _

__Throughout the preparations, Chef Phillipe kept up a running commentary on the dishes and the cooking techniques. He spoke of learning to cook from his father in Provence and coming to the states to seek his fortune. He couldn’t praise Lucifer enough for the help he had provided. Her partner tried to look humble but Chloe knew he was loving every minute of it._ _

__Usually the meal would be accompanied by a wine pairing but taking Chloe’s condition into consideration, Lucifer asked that they stick to sparkling water._ _

__To Lucifer's mind, the evening was going well. The detective was laughing and enjoying the meal, judging by the moans of pleasure she was producing. Normally, he would have been jealous that he wasn’t the one responsible for those sounds but he was enjoying himself just as much._ _

__The third course was roasted breast of pheasant with leg confit, ricotta, apple cake chestnut purée and topped off with a calvados-rosemary sauce._ _

__Chloe had never enjoyed a meal as much in her life. Sure, Lucifer had cooked for her numerous times and she loved it but this was even more special. He was enjoying himself just as much as her. She could tell by the way he engaged Chef Phillipe about the food, talking about which wines he thought would be appropriate, adding his own spin on some of the techniques used in the preparation. They even spoke about France with Lucifer regaling them with tales from the past. It was an impressive amount of knowledge until she remembered that he was probably actually there. Regardless, she was feeling happier than she had in days and grateful that her queasiness had taken the night off and allowed her to savor the dishes._ _

__When asked what they would like for dessert, Chloe had to stop the chef before he went any further._ _

__“Oh no, please. I really can’t, Phillipe,” she assured him. They had progressed to a first name basis during the meal._ _

__“But Mademoiselle Chloe,” Phillipe cried, taking her hand, “you cannot deny me the opportunity to provide such a beautiful woman a sweet treat. Please, I insist.”_ _

__“You are going to spoil me,” she complained half-heartedly, blushing at his compliment. Conceding defeat, she asked him to surprise her. Lucifer was staying out of the way and allowing Chloe to deal with the chef, watching her flirt with the man. He would never tire of looking at her._ _

__Dessert consisted of bananas foster with caramel rum sauce and House-made vanilla ice cream._ _

__When they had finished off the scrumptious dessert, Chloe sat back with a sigh. Chef Mollier had come over to bid them good night. He had taken Chloe’s hand once more and placed the briefest of kisses on her knuckles before shaking Lucifer’s hand. He also invited them to come back anytime and to bring the charming Beatrice with them._ _

__The staff, always efficient, cleared the table and topped off their water before fading into the background. Chloe looked down at her lap to retrieve her napkin and surreptitiously make sure she hadn’t dropped anything on herself before looking up at Lucifer._ _

__"That was the…," she was smiling and going to thank him for a fabulous evening when she was suddenly struck dumb, eyes riveted to the small velvet box on the table._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a surprise. Lucifer makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized that I didn't post any warnings about potential triggers in the tags section. I didn't want to tip my hand to the pregnancy at the beginning. However, I understand that some people may be adversely affected by reading accounts about pregnancies and ultrasounds. Therefore, I am going to place a Warning: break near the end of this chapter. The story contains nothing too graphic but that way you can read it or not, whichever you prefer. I don't think it will diminish the story in any way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love you all.

The world stopped, or at least that is what she thought. Her eyes flew to his. Lucifer was sitting back in the booth, one arm stretched along the back, the other resting on the table with his hand gripping his glass, fingers drumming against the side. He wasn’t as calm as he seemed.

Chloe looked down at the box once more and gasped when she recognized the name of the jewelry store. She knew with absolute certainty what was in there. Her mind was suddenly flooded with images of her mother’s cabin and a small town having a Founder's Day festival. A town with an insignificant little jewelry store that when they were leaving, she had been arrested by the sight of the star sapphire ring in the store's display window. _How… when…_

“I bought it the day we returned from that weekend,” Lucifer said in response to her unspoken question looking at the box. “I saw it the same day you did and I knew it belonged on your hand.” When he finished, his gaze returned to her.

Chloe wasn’t even sure she was breathing. _He had the ring that long?_ She frowned. Did he think this made things better? Knowing that he bought her a ring, months ago but only decided to give it to her after she told him she was pregnant? If he wanted to marry her then…

“Why?” she breathed out.

He looked at her quizzically, unsure what she meant.

“Why now?” she expanded. “If you’ve had it all this time, why now?” Tears were beginning to form in the back of her throat.

“I know my motives seem suspicious at the moment. I have been thinking about this for a very long time, but I have come to realize that you had no way of knowing that and I was wrong to assume it was what you wanted,” he explained. “I took away your choice and that is something I never meant to do.” He stopped and drew in a deep breath. “I was also afraid.”

“Afraid?” she asked tearfully. “Of me?”

“No,” he stated, shaking his head.

Lucifer leaned closer so he could look her straight in the eye and keep his voice down. What he had to say was for her alone.

“I was afraid you would say yes or you would say no. Both were equally frightening. How could I ask you to bind yourself to the Devil?” He huffed a small laugh. “But it was more than that.” He paused a moment.

“An Angel cannot break a vow. It’s,” he stopped, searching for the proper word, “anathema. If I were to marry you, Chloe, I would bind myself to you for all time. There would be no such thing as a divorce. Even death cannot break the bond. In our case, a separation is inevitable when you die and I was unsure how I would survive without you.” An eternity of pain radiated out from his deep brown eyes.

Tears had begun to fall silently down Chloe’s face as he described what he had been contemplating; at just how serious the situation was. Somewhere in the back of her mind she always knew one day they would be separated, she was mortal after all, but she always pushed that knowledge away. It was too painful to imagine. If it was hard for her to think about that time, how much worse was it for Lucifer? How could he even be thinking of taking such a step? Then her traitorous mind coughed up a thought.

“Candy,” she whispered, blinking past the tears. “You married Candy,” she said, much stronger, confused by the swirl of emotions that she was experiencing.

“On paper only,” Lucifer assured her. “I made no vow to Candace. It was strictly a business proposition.”

Chloe took a breath trying to get a grip on her feelings. She still hadn’t opened the box but now that she knew what marriage meant to Lucifer; how could she let him do this? Of course, she wanted to marry him; she had for some time, but she had no idea what that level of commitment would entail. She had to stop him from making a decision that he would come to regret.

“Lucifer,” she reached out and grabbed his hand. “I can’t... I can’t allow you to do this,” she pleaded with him. “How can you even want to make such a vow?”

“Because, Chloe, I already have,” Lucifer stated plainly. “My heart is now and forever will be bound to you. This,” he picked up the box, “is just a formality to me.” Opening the small box, he looked at her, “So I ask you, Chloe Jane Decker, will you marry me?”

She gazed at him for what seemed like hours but in reality, was only a minute or two. The love she felt for this incredible being threatened to consume her very soul. How could she say no? Nodding her head, unable to speak past the tears clogging her throat, she accepted his proposal. Placing the ring on her finger, Lucifer gathered his detective in his arms and kissed her soundly.

Now that they had agreed to get married, there was a wedding to plan. But first, Chloe had to tell her daughter about the changes that were about to take place. Lucifer offered to be with her when she did but she said she would spare him the enthusiastic screams of approval. He was very thankful and offered to be the one to tell Maze. He wasn’t sure how the demon would take the news, not only about his vow but also about the child. This was uncharted territory where the two of them were concerned.

Maze actually took the news in stride. She already knew Lucifer was devoted to Chloe but she was surprised about the child. She also couldn’t understand how it was possible for the devil to father a child with a human, but when Lucifer explained about the first time he and Chloe were together, she had to agree with his assumptions. This type of manipulation was right up God’s alley as far as she was concerned. Secretly, she was highly amused with the thought of Lucifer with a baby. Oh, the fun she was going to have giving him hell about it. 

Trixie’s joy knew no bounds. She couldn’t get over the fact that Lucifer would be her stepdad, well, step-devil actually and that she would be a big sister. She had always wanted a brother or sister and now it was going to happen. She couldn’t stop talking about it for hours, something the detective was sure Lucifer would be glad he missed. Chloe was happy that her little monkey was taking the changes so well but she wondered how long her enthusiasm for a younger sibling would last when that sibling started getting into her stuff. But that was for sometime in the future. For now, she just let her daughter ask her questions and answered them the best she could.

The little girl also informed her mom that she wanted to help with the wedding plans. Chloe was happy to comply though she had to get Trixie to promise not to tell her dad about the wedding or the baby. She wanted to be the one to break it to him. Chloe didn’t think Dan was going to react favorably.

The next several weeks were a flurry of activity and Chloe had not had a chance to talk to Dan or anyone at the precinct. She had made an appointment with HR to start the paperwork for her maternity leave, so she knew that it was only a matter of time before the fact that she was putting in for time off would be all over the department. She also knew they would find out about the engagement sooner rather than later with the ring on her finger. She just didn’t know how to announce such big news to everyone. She mentioned her concerns to Lucifer on the way into work one day. She didn’t realize her finance would take it as a challenge.

“Attention everyone,” Lucifer called out from the stairs leading into the bullpen as soon as they arrived. “Attention, please.”

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” the detective said through gritted teeth.

“Taking care of the problem,” he said to her, before turning back to the assembled crowd.

Chloe grabbed his arm to stop him but it was too late.

“The Detective,” his voice rang out, “has agreed to marry me.” He was giving everyone what he considered his most winning smile.

Said detective gaped at him but unfortunately for her he wasn’t done.

“And,” he continued with a swagger to his voice, “she’s having my child.”

Chloe dropped her face into her palm. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Silence reigned after Lucifer made his announcements only to be broken by the sound of something crashing underneath the stairs. Dan had attempted to sit down in his chair and missed. The other sound that rang out was the high-pitched scream from one Ella Lopez. The scientist came hurtling toward the pair and wrapped her arms around them both.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” she squealed again, “you guys!! This is so awesome. You know I have always shipped you!” Ella continued, conveniently forgetting her enthusiasm for Chloe and Pierce to hook up.

“Please, Miss Lopez, can we leave my Father out of this?” the Consultant complained, trying to break out of her grasp.

“Uh,” Chloe tried to reply in spite of having the breath squeezed out of her, “thanks, Ella.” If looks could kill, then the Devil would be back in Hell at that moment as Chloe stared daggers at him.

“And, Luce, you sly dog!” Ella said, punched him on the arm when she finally released them and stepped back. “You didn’t waste any time, did you? Aw, this will be the cutest Deckerstar baby ever," she continued, looking at them with big doe-like eyes until she had a sudden thought. "Oh, oh, you have got to let me throw the bachelorette party. Please, Chloe?” the nerdy girl pleaded, getting excited. “No, wait, the wedding shower or the baby shower…” She would have continued if Chloe hadn’t grabbed her arm.

“We’ll see, Ella, we have only just got engaged.” Chloe said, blushing a deep red and still giving her partner the evil eye.

“No problem, lil’ mama. You just tell me what you need and I’m all over it.” With one last hug and a squeak, the young woman returned to her lab.

“See there, Detective, problem solved.” Lucifer was actually proud of his cleverness.

Sighing and rolling her eyes in frustration, Chloe made her way to her desk, accepting the well wishes from her colleagues. Finch and Peterson were still helping Dan off the floor.

One issue that had become a problem was where would they live after they were married. Chloe was adamant that the penthouse was no place to raise a child and Lucifer said her apartment was just too small. His suits would take up at least two rooms according to his estimations. His solution was to move into one of his many properties. Chloe didn’t want to do that.

Firstly, there was Trixie’s education. She didn’t want to make her little girl change schools on top of all the other changes going on in her life. It was going to be hard enough without adding that to the mix. Secondly, she wanted it to be their home, something they picked together.

Finally, they made a compromise on the house situation. Lucifer would look for potential properties and show her the options for her approval. When they found a house that they both liked, then and only then would they go take a look. Surprisingly, this worked out better than expected. Not too long after they started looking, they found a house. It was more like an estate actually, with multiple bedrooms, bathrooms and an open concept but best of all it was private. Really private. There were no other houses anywhere close, in case certain devils wanted to stretch their wings. It also sat on the edge of a cliff that would make it difficult for anyone to approach from at least two directions. In addition to a gate and fencing, Lucifer planned to install a top of the line security system with motion sensors and flood lights.

Chloe fell in love with the view and the openness of the house. It could have felt sterile and cold but there were enough wood accents to give the place a warm and homey feel. There was a bedroom near the master suite that could be remodeled as the nursery, while the other bedrooms were on the other side of the house. It had a pool and even included a basement that Trixie petitioned to have it converted into a media/game room. Lucifer said he would see what he could do.

In fact, the house was perfect except for one large problem. It was not in Trixie’s school district. The little girl said she was fine with changing schools but Chloe could tell her little monkey was not happy. Even Lucifer picked up on the girl’s unhappiness so the detective wasn’t surprised when one night at dinner he informed Trixie that she would be able to stay at her current school. When Chloe asked him about it later that evening, he just shrugged, said that as long as they provided the transportation to and from school, there would not be any problems. She had to wonder what kind of deal he had struck but as it didn’t seem to be hurting anyone, she let it go.

The wedding turned out to be another place where they worked out a compromise. Chloe didn’t want to wait too long before they got married because she would prefer not to be walking down the aisle when she was as big as a whale. They had agreed on a date one month away. However, that had her stressing on the details and frustrated with Lucifer for his lack of help. She couldn’t get him to tell her what he wanted. He just told her that he was happy with whatever she chose and it was driving her crazy. Why couldn’t he see that she wanted him to express his desires and not just go along with anything she planned? One evening when they were lying in each other’s arms after making love, Chloe tried once more to get Lucifer to give her his input on the wedding preparations.

“I don’t want it to be just what I want. I don’t even know if you want to be indoors or not. I know a church is out,” he huffed a laugh at that, “but then where?” She sighed, running her fingers across his chest. “And who do we get to officiate? A justice of the peace, someone else? What about flowers, music…,” she was getting worked up again.

“It really is that important to you, isn’t it?” he said, caressing her back and burying his nose in her hair.

“Yes,” she told him, leaning back to look at him. “I want this to be what we both want.”

Lucifer looked into his detective’s eyes and was mesmerized. She really didn’t ask that much of him and if this would make her happy, then who was he to deny her? Smiling down at her he told her to ask her questions.

“Okay,” she said, laying her head back on his chest and thought about where she should start.

“Indoor or outdoor,” she began.

“Outdoor.”

“Morning or evening?”

“I’d prefer evening,” he crooned, nudging her onto her back and nuzzling her neck.

“Mmm,” Chloe hummed, losing her train of thought as his fingers glided down her side to her hip. Her pulse began to race when he started kissing her neck.

“I’ll tell you what, darlin’,” the Devil purred into her ear, “you continue to give me options and I will tell you my choice.” He began to move down her body, trailing kisses as he went. “I’m sure I have enough connections and favors out there to give us what we both desire.” His voice had dropped to a low, silky sound that caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.

“Maybe later,” she gasped out as he made his way to her chest and began to worship her as only her devil could.

After that, things got easier as far as the wedding went. Chloe planned, gave him options and Lucifer would always make a choice. It was amazing how easy it was to make all the necessary arrangements when you informed people that the groom was Lucifer Morningstar and money was no object.

They even lucked up on the officiant. One day Chloe was lamenting that the judge that Lucifer had picked to officiate the wedding had been selected for a state office and would not be available anymore. Ella heard her and informed her that she could officiate a wedding. Granted it was from an online organization and she did it on a whim, but she could legally marry them if they would allow her too. It turned out, Lucifer and Chloe both loved the idea. The nerdy scientist was over the moon with excitement.

The last thing that worried Chloe was whether or not to tell Trixie the truth about Lucifer. He was adamant that it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t want to show her his wings because as he said, he was no Angel and he refused to show her his devil side. He would not be responsible for terrorizing the spawn. Chloe understood his reluctance and she didn’t want to hurt her daughter either but she wasn’t sure they had a choice. They would be living together; what if she saw something by accident? Lucifer lobbied to wait until the child was older and Chloe had reluctantly agreed.

**Warning: continue reading at your own risk**

However, Lucifer had a change of heart after Chloe went for her first ultrasound.

Chloe’s obstetrician had referred her to another doctor who specialized in high-risk pregnancy but according to Dr. Jacobson, mother and baby appeared in perfect health. Since the detective's pregnancy had progressed so far before she was aware of her condition, the doctor scheduled her for an ultrasound to check on the baby's progress. He didn't feel like there was anything wrong but it was better to check and make sure. Chloe agreed.

Lucifer was apprehensive about going but he could tell that Chloe was even more so. She knew that it was necessary to check on the baby but she was afraid of what they might find. What if this child was different in such a way that it was evident on the ultrasound? She was happy Lucifer agreed to go with her. She needed his support.

Everything went well at first. They heard the heartbeat and Chloe nearly wept. She had recently felt the baby move but this made it seem more real for some reason. 

Lucifer was sitting by the bed and holding the detective’s hand but he wasn’t looking at the screen. Instead, he was resting his head on the bed. Hearing the heartbeat was having a strange affect on him. Feelings and emotions he could not name were cascading all though his body, making it hard to breathe. 

The baby appeared fine and was progressing normally according to the technician and she asked if they wanted to know the sex of the child. Chloe declined. She wanted it to be a surprise. Lucifer remained quiet, squeezing the detective's hand slightly. 

Then the tech asked if they would like a 3-D image of the baby’s face.

When she mentioned the face, Lucifer looked up and stared at the screen. What he saw had him jumping up and moving away from Chloe as quickly as possible. The detective didn’t know what happened but Lucifer was clearly afraid. The technician didn't appear concerned with the father's reaction. She had seen all types. Smiling at the ultrasound tech to diffuse the situation and trying to get through the rest of the exam, Chloe declined that offer of the image. She needed to get Lucifer out of there before he did something rash. Fortunately, they were finished and the partners left soon afterwards.

It took a couple of hours and a lot of coaxing to get Lucifer to calm down. They were at the penthouse. She had wanted to get him to a place where he felt safe. When they arrived, he headed straight to the bar. Now that he was calm enough, she hoped that he would tell her what happened.

“I’m so sorry, Detective. You don’t deserve this.” He was on his fourth or fifth drink by this time. She knew it would take a lot for him to get drunk but whatever happened was still bothering him.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said calmly, “talk to me. What don’t I deserve?” They were sitting on the sofa and she was rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles.

“This child," he croaked. “I was afraid of what contribution I would make and now we know.” He got up to get another drink.

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand,” she cried from her place on the couch.

“I saw it, Chloe,” he exclaimed, turning around. “That child has my face, my devil face.” He threw back his drink and swallowed it in one gulp.

Chloe sat stunned. What was he talking about? What was this about a face?

“Are you talking about the ultrasound?” she asked, her brow furrowed. He nodded but remained silent.

Oh… _Oh_ … She suddenly thought she understood and she rose to go to him.

“Lucifer, look at me.” she pleaded when he kept his head down and wouldn’t look at her. “The baby doesn’t have your devil face. He or she is still really small and still being formed. What you saw was just an exaggeration of the features. The baby is fine.” She tried to assure him but wasn’t sure she could. The image she saw on the screen looked just like she expected it to but she knew that a 3-D images could look jarring. She also knew that he was still having trouble accepting the very idea of having fathered a child.

Lucifer wanted to believe her but he knew what he saw. The child in Chloe’s womb was part devil after all. He should have expected nothing less. The only option now was to try and protect it from the world as best as he could. That meant that the offspring needed to be informed about what kind of sibling she was likely to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against people getting 3-D images of their babies. To me it is a personal choice. However, I have seen a few that are a little jarring. Sorry if I have offended anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie shares a secret. The wedding approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. It fills my heart with joy.
> 
> Again I will post a Warning for potential pregnancy triggers.

They ended up asking Linda for her advice about the best way to broach the subject with Trixie. Linda was concerned that it could be too traumatic for a child as young as Trixie to know the truth. However, when she heard Lucifer’s concerns about the unborn child, she agreed to help, even though she and Chloe both felt his worry was unwarranted. Children were not her area of expertise but considering she was one of the few people who knew who Lucifer was, she would make the exception.

Dr. Linda suggested they tell her in a place where Trixie felt safe. They should be prepared for the girl to scream or cry or run away. They needed to let Trixie know that whatever she felt, it was alright. She cautioned Lucifer especially. He needed to be prepared for Trixie to view him differently going forward and give her time to come to terms with what she learns. Lucifer said he understood, basing his expectations on how Chloe and Linda herself reacted to seeing proof he was the actual devil.

Chloe was worried that this was going to cause irreparable harm to her little monkey, even knowing it was for the best in the long run. She just had to hope that the little girl’s love for Lucifer would help her deal with the shock of realizing that the Devil was real and marrying her mom.

After dinner one evening, Chloe took her daughter’s hand and led her to the couch. That was unexpected and Trixie began to wonder if she was in trouble.

“Monkey,” Chloe addressed her daughter, “Lucifer and I need to tell you something.” She sat down next to her on the couch. Lucifer was hanging back in the kitchen, allowing the detective to begin her speech.

“What, Mommy?” the little girl said nervously. She couldn’t remember the last time her mom was this serious.

"Trixie, I love you very much and I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that don't you?" Chloe wanted to try and put her daughter at ease but wasn't sure how to begin this conversation.

The girl nodded, a slight frown appearing on her face. She wasn't sure where her mom was going with this.

“So," she paused, "you know how Lucifer is always telling people that he’s the devil?” The detective inquired, taking her daughter’s hands in her own.

“Yeah,” the girl replied, getting more confused by the minute.

“But nobody believes him, right?” Chloe asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, but I do,” the little girl said emphatically.

Lucifer made his way into the living room upon hearing the conviction in the spawn’s voice. It was true that she had always believed him but surely, she wasn’t serious. He sat in a chair near the two on the couch but not too close.

“I know that, honey,” Chloe assured her, “but believing is not the same as knowing and well…,” she looked toward Lucifer trying to gather her courage to say what she needed to say.

“But I do know, Mommy.” Trixie looked from her mom to Lucifer. Why didn’t they believe her?

“Trix…,” Chloe sighed before being cut off by Lucifer.

“Detective, may I?” Lucifer asked, scooting to the edge of the chair to get closer to the little girl. There was something about how adamant the spawn was about her belief that had him intrigued.

“Lucifer, I don’t think using your mojo is what we need right now,” Chloe told him in an aside, keeping her voice low.

“Of course not, Detective. I would never do something like that,” the devil said, affronted before turning back to the girl.

“Now, Beatrice,” he addressed her, keeping his voice non-threatening, “why are you convinced that I am who I say I am? And remember, I will know if you are lying.” He looked steadily at the little girl.

Trixie shifted on the couch. She wasn’t afraid of Lucifer but she had never been the recipient of his direct stare. Again, she looked back to her mom before returning her gaze to Lucifer then looked down at her lap.

They gave her a minute but she remained silent. Chloe started to ask her another question when the girl finally looked back up at Lucifer.

“Because I saw you,” she stated before cutting her eyes at her mom and dropped her gaze again.

Chloe looked sharply at Lucifer. He had leaned away quickly and his eyes flew to Chloe’s face. He was shaking his head in denial.

“Saw him? What do you mean you saw him? Saw what?” Chloe demanded of her daughter.

“Detect…,” Lucifer tried to intervene but Chloe held up her hand to stall him, still looking at her daughter, waiting for her to answer the question.

“I saw his red eyes,” Trixie mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Lucifer gasped. Chloe looked from her daughter to the devil, scowling at him. The expression on his face clearly told her that he didn’t know what Trixie was talking about and he would never have shown her.

Closing her eyes to calm herself down, she asked her monkey when the girl had thought she had seen Lucifer’s eyes.

“Promise you won’t be mad,” Trixie beseeched her mom, eyes slightly wide in fear.

Chloe was taken aback. “Why would I be mad?” She had no idea what her daughter was talking about.

Trixie shrugged before screwing up her nerve. “Because I didn’t do what you told me,” she mumbled.

“Trix, babe, you need to be more specific. I promise I will try not to be mad but you need to tell me,” Chloe was trying to maintain a balance between sternness and support.

“When the bad man took me to the airport and you told me to hide,” Trixie informed them.

Chloe’s heart clenched when the girl mentioned what happened with Malcolm. Knowing that her little girl had been in danger tore at her insides and it had taken her a long time to stop blaming herself.

“You didn’t hide?” Chloe asked once she found her voice.

Trixie shrugged. “I did but then I heard a shot and I got scared. I thought…,” the girl stopped to catch her breath, “I thought you got hurt.” She looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes.

Chloe grabbed her daughter and pulled her onto her lap, hugging her close. Memories of that day suddenly overwhelmed her.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. Taking a several breaths to get a grip on herself, she pushed Trixie away from her to look her in the eyes. She still needed to know what the girl saw.

Lucifer had remained quiet the whole time, stunned. He didn’t remember seeing the offspring until after it was all over. What had she seen?

“So, you came out of hiding when you heard the shot, then what?” Chloe asked, tucking a strand of Trixie’s hair behind her ear.

Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, the girl looked back to Lucifer before she continued.

“I saw Lucifer,” she said in a small voice. “There was a lot of blood and I was so scared but then he sat up.” Her voice got stronger the longer she spoke. “You looked at the bad man and your eyes,” she was directing her comments to Lucifer, “turned red.”

“Oh, Urchin,” the devil sighed guiltily, shaking his head slightly, regret written all over his face.

“It’s okay,” Trixie told him, eager to put Lucifer at ease. “I was so happy because then you could protect Mommy.” Turning back to her mom, she said, “After that, I didn’t have to worry about you so much because you had the devil with you.”

Chloe hugged her daughter close and looked at Lucifer over the little girl’s head. They shared a moment of understanding. In the eyes of a child, the devil became a hero, a protector, sent to make sure a little girl’s mommy came home. Trixie had seen the same thing Chloe had but her monkey reacted differently. Granted, when Chloe learned the truth, Lucifer had been very angry and lashing out but the knowledge of his true nature was the same. Trixie had seen the Devil but she never saw a monster.

“Trix,” Chloe sighed, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you’d believe me,” the girl said simply. “You didn’t believe Lucifer even though he never lies.”

Chloe flushed, called out by her own daughter. She had to laugh because the girl wasn’t wrong. Taking a deep breath, she sat the little girl back on the couch.

“You’re right, I probably wouldn’t have,” Chloe conceded. “But are you sure you’re okay with all this? With me marrying Lucifer?” She had to ask. She had to make sure the girl was truly fine with having the devil as a step-father.

“Yes, Mommy,” she assured her mom. “I love him too.”

Lucifer huffed a small sound at the urchin’s declaration. She had never said that before and he still had trouble believing that anyone could love him, especially a child. Clearing his throat past a flood of emotion, he asked the girl if she had any questions for him.

Trixie looked from Lucifer to her mom and back again and Lucifer could tell there was something.

“Ask your question, Beatrice,” he prodded.

“Do you…,” she started. “Do you have a face like Maze?”

“What?!” Chloe and Lucifer exclaimed at the same time.

“What did Mazikeen do?” Lucifer said, anger lacing his voice.

“What do you mean?” Chloe said, her question overlapping Lucifer’s.

Trixie started to get scared at their questions. Chloe noticed and tried to calm down in order to reassure her daughter. She looked at Lucifer and hoped he understood that he needed to back off.

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to scare you but what do you mean about Maze’s face?” the detective said, soothingly.

“She showed me her face,” Trixie said. “At Halloween, when she took me trick-or-treating,” she continued when her mom kept looking at her with a confused look on her face.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a mask?” Chloe asked. “Adults like to dress up at Halloween too.”

“It wasn’t a mask,” the little girl said shaking her head. “We were out and I said I wished she had a costume. She said she had something and I should turn around. When I turned back, half of Maze’s face was all gross and skeletal and you could see her teeth and muscle and she had a white eye. It was so cool.” She was smiling and getting excited as she recalled the best Halloween she had ever had.

“Well, that is what she looks like back home,” Lucifer confirmed, quietly. Chloe could only shake her head. Her little monkey had been in the know for far longer that Chloe could ever have imagined.

“So, do you, Lucifer? Can I see it?” the girl asked the devil, referring to her original question.

Lucifer looked apprehensive and turned to the detective for guidance. Did the little hellion really want to see his devil face? Surely, her mother would not want him to do that.

“Even if I did, urchin, it’s not a parlor trick,” he told her. “It’s designed to punish deserving mortals.”

Her expression fell, letting him know how disappointed she was. “That’s okay, Lucifer. You don’t have to show me.”

Lucifer tilted his head and looked at the girl for a long time. He was already worried about what his unborn child would look like, perhaps it would be better to allow her to get used to his infernal form. She had handled Mazikeen's true face with aplomb.

“Do you really want to see it, child?” he asked, uncertain.

“Un-huh,” Trixie nodded eagerly.

Lucifer looked at the detective one last time, seeking her approval. Chloe gave him a small smile and nodded her head in agreement. If he was willing to do this, she would support him.

“Very well,” he said, shifting in the chair. “Urchin, perhaps you should sit on your mother's lap," the devil directed the girl. He knew how safe he felt in the detective's arms, maybe it would be the same for her child.

Trixie did as instructed and Chloe enveloped her in a loose hug. If she got scared and wanted to run to her room, she didn’t want Trixie to feel trapped.

Lucifer took a deep breath before allowing his monstrous side to come through. At the last minute he dropped his gaze to the floor. He didn’t want to see the fear enter the spawn’s eyes.

He heard a gasp and some rustling and he knew that the little girl had finally realized he was a monster and was fleeing to her room. He closed his eyes against the disappointment but he wasn’t surprised. 

No, he was surprised when he felt a small hand on his cheek.

Lucifer jerked back and his eyes flew open. The offspring was standing in front of him with a concerned look on her face but no fear. He looked at her mother and the detective had her hands over her mouth as tears flowed freely down her face. The devil returned his gaze to the small human.

“Does it hurt?” she asked him in a small teary voice.

“No, not anymore,” he spoke around the lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry you got hurt, Lucifer.” Then the girl with the biggest heart, hugged the devil.

Lucifer froze when she put her small arms around his neck and he had trouble breathing. Returning to his more pleasing form, he gently removed the girl from his person and rose from the chair. Mumbling something about getting some air, he fled the apartment.

“Did I do something wrong, Mommy?” Trixie asked, worried that she might have hurt him.

“No, baby,” Chloe choked out. “You did everything right.” The detective wrapped her little monkey up in her arms and hugged her tight.

**Warning: continue reading at your own risk. You can pick up at the next break.**

Soon all the plans for the wedding were in place and the final closing on the new house was underway. Now, Chloe's focus was on the baby. Dr. Jacobson told her that they would have to monitor her closely for any increase in blood pressure that might be an indication of preeclampsia, a highly dangerous condition requiring immediate hospitalization but so far everything was fine. When Lucifer heard the doctor's concerns, he became obsessed with the pregnancy to the point that he was reading everything he could find. All night Googling sessions became the norm. At first his concern was touching but it quickly became overbearing. At one point, the detective threatened to burn every copy of "What to Expect when you are Expecting". If he was this bad after only a few weeks of knowing about the baby, what would he be like for the next few months? Chloe shuddered to think about it.

The obstetrician also told her to try and reduce stress and get as much rest as possible. Hard to do that as a Detective and that lead to arguments about her quitting her job. Lucifer's began insisting that she quit to raise his child. As he put it, it was doctor's orders and he was rich enough that she didn’t need to work anymore. That would free her up to take care of both offspring. You can imagine what she said and how she acted. It took several days and one or two trips to Linda’s office before he backed off the issue.

Chloe was also instructed to consider going on desk duty sooner rather than later but it could discussed at a later date. They also scheduled periodic ultrasounds to keep track of the baby’s progress. Lucifer went with Chloe when she visited the obstetrician but refused to accompany her to any of the ultrasound appointments.

**You can pick up again here.**

Ella and Linda went in together to throw a combination wedding/baby shower for their friend. They invited several female officers from the precinct as well as a few of Chloe’s other friends from her acting days. Chloe received more baby gifts than wedding gifts but that was perfectly fine as far as she was concerned. There wasn’t much she needed or wanted for the house (Lucifer would buy whatever they needed anyway) but she was in desperate need of things for the baby.

One of the funniest pre-wedding moments came one night when Chloe suggested to Lucifer that they needed to look into buying a minivan. You would have thought that she asked him to become a priest with the way he looked at her. As he said, the devil does NOT drive a minivan. Well, she told him they had to get something because a car-seat would not fit in the Corvette and she wasn’t putting one in the backseat of her patrol car. After much discussion, Lucifer asked if she would allow him to get the new vehicle. He promised to get something safe, reliable and child-friendly. Chloe was skeptical at first but decided to trust him. She could always make him return it if she didn’t like his choice.

He selected a limited edition black Rolls Royce Cullinan SUV with a 563 horsepower motor. It had the highest safety rating of any vehicle in its class and came equipped with every conceivable option from leather interior to onboard emergency vehicle assistance. That made it safe enough for the detective and fast enough for the devil. It also cost well over 300,000 dollars, a fact Lucifer kept from his future wife.

When it came to the bachelorette party, they had to get creative. A pregnant bride could not go out drinking so they ended up having a ‘slumber party’ at Linda’s. Everyone brought their pillows and pajamas and they spent the night, singing along with 90’s hit music, eating popcorn, and watching old black and white movies. Chloe loved it because it meant that Trixie could be there. She was trying to spend as much time as she could with her little monkey because she knew things were going to be different after she got married and had the baby.

Maze passed on the lame party as she called it but she was also busy organizing Lucifer’s bachelor party. Chloe was apprehensive about just what kind of party the demon had planned and made Lucifer promise not to have sex. She made no such demands about drugs and alcohol. He was appalled that she would think he would be unfaithful; he was a one woman devil after all, but he did agree to the no sex rule. For himself anyway. He made no promises for anyone else so he and Maze hosted one last orgy. He was the devil and desire was in his nature. Even if he could not indulge in his own passion, he could facilitate it in others.

The orgy lasted three days.

The Saturday of Lucifer and Chloe’s wedding dawned gray and wet. Southern California was experiencing an unseasonable long rainy spell. Lucifer made his way out onto his balcony while still in his robe and looked up at the sky.

“Really?” he exclaimed. “You couldn’t have allowed at least one nice day for the detective.” He glared upwards, not caring that he was getting soaking wet.

At that moment, the rain stopped and the clouds began to break apart, allowing the sun’s rays to shine through. Lucifer blinked a few times, mollified.

“Well, I guess thanks are in order,” he granted, begrudgingly. “I’m sure the detective will be most appreciative.” Somewhat humbly, he reentered the penthouse to continue getting ready.

Chloe woke the morning of her wedding and remained in bed, staring at the ceiling for some time. She was enjoying the quiet while it lasted. She knew soon her daughter and mother would be up and about and the hustle and bustle of the day would begin. At almost 6 months pregnant, the gentle swelling was not very noticeable but soon it would become more obvious. Fortunately, her wedding dress was designed in such a way that it was comfortable and disguised the pregnancy. It was a custom design by one of LA’s top designers. She had wanted to purchase her own dress but Lucifer insisted that she allow him to pay. She declined but when she couldn’t find anything she liked or felt comfortable in, she relented. She went with a Vintage inspired silver lace A-Line gown with a plunging V-neck, open back and sheer long sleeves. It was accented with pearl and crystal beading. She couldn’t wait for him to see her in it. A smile played on her face as she rubbed the swelling of her lower stomach.

The baby was usually very active in the mornings so she had gotten into the habit of rubbing her stomach and talking to it. This morning was no different.

“Morning, little one,” she crooned, “I’m marrying your Papa today.” She felt the baby move, a slight fluttering feeling. “I know. I can’t believe it either but it’s true.” She chuckled and continued to rub. “I never knew I could love someone as much as I love your Father. It’s frightening how much he means to me. Now, you might be thinking that he doesn’t care but the problem is, he cares too much sometimes.” The baby stretched or at least that’s what Chloe thought. She loved that feeling, that connection, it was one of the greatest things about being pregnant.

“Your Father is a complicated man, but he does love you, loves us all, though he has trouble showing it. I think to this day he still doesn’t feel like he deserves to love anyone or be loved in return. But you and I and your big sister will work together to make sure that the Devil knows he is loved, okay?” she addressed the baby bump. “Now, what would you like for breakfast, huh? Pickles and yogurt on toast or jalapeno bagel with peanut butter and brie? Oh, bagel it is,” she announced with a laugh when she felt the baby kick at the second option. She got out of bed and started to get ready for her big day.

Lucifer and Maze were at the penthouse checking on numerous arrangements. The reception would be held at Lux and Maze was in charge of that part of the day. She was on the phone with the catering service while Lucifer was checking in with the event planner. The firm he hired was responsible for setting up the area of the beach where the ceremony would take place. It was the same stretch of beach where he and Chloe shared their first kiss. It only seemed appropriate. This firm specialized in beach weddings and would decorate in colors of white, silver and gold. The flowers, dais and chair coverings were included in the price along with the clean up. For the amount of money he was paying them, he expected it to be spectacular.

Hanging up the phone, Lucifer was surprised to hear the tell-tell sound of wings before his brother alighted on the balcony. Amenadiel shrugged his wings away and entered the apartment.

“Brother,” Lucifer said in shock. “What are you doing here?” _Was something wrong? Has something happened?_ he thought to himself.

“I came to offer my congratulations,” Amenadiel replied, smiling at his younger brother.

“Really, I wouldn’t think anyone in the Silver City would be happy with me today,” Lucifer scoffed while pouring his brother a drink.

“Your actions have not gone unnoticed, Luci,” the Angel said, taking the offered drink. “We have been watching you.”

“You do know how perverted that sounds, right?” Lucifer asked, making himself a drink.

Amenadiel laughed and lifted his drink in toast before taking a drink.

“Well, I wanted to be here for you, support you if you’d allow me,” Amenadiel remarked. “I’m very proud of you, Lucifer.”

“Careful, Brother, pride is a sin,” Lucifer smirked at him, taking a drink of his own.

Lucifer was amazed at how he felt at his brother’s praise. He knew they had forged a better relationship but having the support of at least one of his siblings was surprisingly comforting but he couldn’t tell his brother that.

“Well, since you are already here and dressed,” Lucifer sighed, looking at his brother’s attire. The Angel was decked out in a gray Armani suit with a midnight blue shirt and tie. Lucifer had to admit, his brother cleaned up well. “I’m sure the detective would not mind if I bring one more. There will be plenty of food and drink anyway.”

“Hey, prick,” Maze addressed the Angel, after hanging up her phone. There was no real malice in her tone.

“Hello, demon,” Amenadiel returned, smiling. He and Mazikeen may have been enemies in the past but they had established somewhat of a truce in the last few years. They had known each other far too long to not respect the other even if neither would ever admit it.

“I’m heading out. I’ll check on things at the beach,” the demon informed her former master. “Later prick,” she called to Amenadiel on her way out of the penthouse. Both brothers nodded their goodbyes.

Lucifer had asked Maze to be his best man, well, demon, and stand up with him. At first, Maze thought he was joking but when she realized he was serious, she had agreed. It actually meant a lot to her that he would ask. She would even bring out her best leather for the event. Her outfit was actually similar to her ceremonial garments in Hell, minus the skulls of her enemies of course. Tight interwoven leather created the bodice with a high collar in the back. The neckline was plunging and crossed with multiple belts. Skin-tight leather pants and knee-high boots completed the ensemble. She wore her hair in a ponytail high on top of her head that drew attention to her eyes and cheekbones. With eye-shadow reminiscent of flames and blood red lipstick, she looked fierce and beautiful. She did agree to wear a boutonniere, under protest, but Lucifer had to tell her to ditch the knives. Humans frowned on bloodshed at weddings.

Chloe sat at her dresser, checking her appearance one more time. Her bed and dresser were some of the only things left in her apartment. Everything else was packed up and stored, ready to be sent to the new house. They were having some remodeling done before they moved in. Trixie would be staying with Dan while she and Lucifer went on their honeymoon. One whole week alone with her devil was something to look forward to. After the wedding, the couple planned on staying at the penthouse before flying to Hawaii the next day. Chloe really hoped he meant flying in the traditional sense but who knew where Lucifer was concerned.

Linda had agreed to be her maid of honor and Chloe couldn’t have been happier. The blond doctor had become her closest friend and she wouldn’t be where she was today without her. The doctor’s bridesmaid dress was a flattering silver gray wrap-style with a single shoulder strap. Linda was currently on the phone checking on the limo that Lucifer was sending. It was her job to worry over the details so Chloe didn’t have to.

Penelope Decker’s contribution to the wedding was to bring in the make-up and hairstylist for the ladies of the party. She still had some contacts in the business. Chloe was glad her mother was there with her. The movie star had been living in Tuscany with a vineyard owner whom she had met in Cannes. The actress had been at the film festival for the 40th anniversary rerelease of her most popular film. When she found out that her daughter was marrying that dashing Lucifer and having her second child, she talked her paramour into relocating to California. Vincenzo had been amendable and even bought a struggling vineyard in Sonoma. As he said, LA was not that far by jet and they could come as often as she would like. Penelope couldn’t be happier.

“Pumpkin, you look amazing,” the B-movie star told her daughter, stepping up behind her to straighten a wayward strand of hair. “You get that from my side of the family.”

Chloe chuckled, reaching up to take her mother’s hand. “Thanks mom,” she said, “I’m really glad you’re here.” She gave her mother a reassuring squeeze.

“Well, where else would I be?” Penelope waved off her daughter’s concern before checking out her profile and silhouette in the mirror. There might be paparazzi at the wedding and she had a reputation to uphold.

“Okay, thanks,” Linda said, hanging up the phone. “The limo service said the driver should be here in 10 minutes. Have we got everything?” she asked.

“I believe so,” Chloe said, looking around before reaching out to pick up a small box on the dresser and opening it. “Just can’t forget this.”

The ring was a tungsten carbide wedding band with the infinity design etched into the surface. It was silver with black etching that she thought complemented the other ring he always wore. There was an inscription as well.

“That’s a beautiful ring Chloe,” Linda told the blushing bride. “I’m sure Lucifer will love it.”

“It certainly looks like something he would wear,” her mother allowed.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe was saved from having to say anything when Trixie came running into the room. She was taking her role as flower girl very seriously and had been trying really hard all day not to get her dress dirty. It was a simple A-line dress with a silver lace overlay. Her grandmother’s hair stylist had fixed her hair in the same style as her mom. She was so excited about this day.

“Mommy,” the little girl exclaimed, breathless. “The limo’s here. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” the bride said, looking at all three and trying not to cry. She didn’t want to mess up her make-up. Standing up and adjusting her dress, Chloe said, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a visual person. I like to get inspiration in photos so I have included links to the objects that I found for my story.
> 
> The SUV Lucifer gets: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dXQzrhgcJ8
> 
> Chloe's wedding dress: https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g6/M00/61/F8/rBVaR1pVu1eALvsCAAJRScWa5os935.jpg
> 
> I imagined Chloe's hair to be something like this: https://www.deerpearlflowers.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Tonyastylist-Long-Wedding-Hairstyles-and-Wedding-Updos.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my little story. Hugs and kisses to all who have left kudos and comments. 
> 
> Not going to lie, I made myself cry with this chapter. But then again, I am a sap.

Chloe sat gazing out of the window of the limousine waiting until it was time for her to make her way down to the beach. Her mother and Trixie had already left but Linda had remained behind. Chloe was glad for the company because she was getting really nervous. She didn’t know why but the closer the ceremony got, the more anxious she became. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something would go wrong. Her relationship with Lucifer had been fraught with misunderstandings and missed opportunities. She was afraid to hope that the day would go off without a hitch.

“Chloe,” Linda said, reaching out to lay a hand on the detective’s arm. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the bride tried to assure her best friend.

Linda just looked at her with what Chloe thought of as her therapist's look and waited.

Chloe sighed. “I’m nervous, okay?” she said, fiddling with her dress. She couldn’t keep her hands still.

“It’s perfectly natural to be nervous on your wedding day. It’s practically required.” Linda said, laughing. “But I’ve never seen two people more suited to one another. You both have gone through so much and it has made your relationship stronger.”

Chloe smiled at the doctor, nodding her head in agreement. It was true. It had been a long and rocky road that had led them to this day.

“You’re right, Linda. But I have to wonder if God,” she whispered the name of the Almighty, “really approves of this. What if he doesn’t?” Now that she knew He existed and the history He had with His son; she would never be entirely comfortable. Although Lucifer tried to convince her that his Father was the architect of their current happiness and therefore approved, she still had her doubts.

“Chloe,” the petite blond said, taking the other woman’s hand, “from what you've told me about how..." she paused, pointedly looking at the other woman's stomach, "I'd have to say, I think He approves. Marrying Lucifer is a daunting step, I know, but you have to realize that no one knows what the future might bring and thinking about the Celestial big picture is just too overwhelming. You have to take one day at a time and think about what you can control like making it down those steps without tripping.”

Chloe laughed; a genuine laugh that did help alleviate her nervousness.

“Gee, thanks Linda,” Chloe retorted sarcastically. “Like I needed a reminder.”

“See, that’s better," the doctor remarked, patting the brides hand. The bride had to agree that she did feel better, calmer anyway. “It’s good to hear you laughing, because it’s time.”

Smiling both women left the car.

Lucifer stood on the dais, fidgeting. He kept straightening his tux and adjusting his cufflinks. He would call it nervousness if the devil could get nervous which was highly ridiculous. Maze was snickering behind him but he didn’t want to start a fight with the demon. He just couldn’t get comfortable. Maybe his tailor had made some error in his tux. He would be sure to take it up with the man when he returned to the city.

Looking out over the crowd, he was satisfied that the detective would be happy with the turn out. They had forgone the bride-side/groom-side seating in favor of letting their guests sit wherever they wished. Most of the attendees were fellow officers from the precinct along with a few of his business associates. There was Officer Cacuzza sitting with Lieutenant Olivia Monroe. The Deputy Mayor was sitting beside a real estate tycoon that handled all of Lucifer's properties. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Sweeping his eyes further, he found Daniel, looking like he would rather be somewhere else. Next to Daniel was his brother. The devil was still slightly shocked that Amenadiel was there to represent the celestial side of the family while Maze represented the infernal half, but he would accept it for Chloe’s sake.

Penelope Decker’s current gentleman friend was sitting in the front row next to an empty chair that the actress would take after walking her daughter down the aisle. Lucifer had met the man earlier in the day and he liked the older gentleman. He was even familiar with the wine produced at the Tuscan vineyard. He would have to take advantage of the connection in the future.

“Luce,” Ella called to him, “relax, dude. She’ll be here, don’t worry.”

Lucifer looked at the nerdy scientist, wondering if she had the ability to read his mind because that was exactly what he feared, that she would change her mind and run away. Trying to smile at the young woman, he nodded his head.

Ella smiled a huge smile back at him. She was dressed in a silk cheongsam dress in a pink cherry blossoms print. It was trimmed with a bright pink ribbon and stopped at mid-thigh. She wore hot pink heels and had styled her hair in a chic chiffon. Beautiful jeweled cherry blossom hair pins completed the look.

Suddenly, movement at the top of the hill caught Lucifer’s attention. It was Chloe, his detective. He knew no one else would be able to make her out at that distance but his eyes were better than most. When she appeared, all his fears melted away and his gaze was riveted to her form. The world and everything in it faded from his consciousness.

Linda was the first to arrive and make her way down the aisle accompanied by the string quartet hired to provide the music during the ceremony. When she reached the dais, she beamed at Lucifer before taking her position to the side. 

Trixie followed the good doctor, throwing white rose petals in the air to drift down onto the center aisle. When she got to the front, she also grinned at Lucifer and waited by the platform for her mom.

Chloe was smiling at Lucifer and she never took her eyes off him as she finally reached the back of the crowd and stopped. Her mother was there, waiting to take her arm and escort her to her waiting bridegroom.

When Chloe stopped, the quartet began to play the wedding march. That was everyone’s cue to stand and face the bride.

As the detective made her way toward him, Lucifer took in everything about her. From the way she wore her hair to the lilies in her hand. The way the sun reflected off the gems beading her gown and made her look like one of his stars but their radiance paled in comparison to the joy he saw in her eyes. He could honestly say he had never seen anything as beautiful as Chloe in all of his immortal life. He only hoped she never regretted her choice.

Chloe had never felt such joy, not even when Lucifer had told her he loved her. Her whole being lit up at the sight of him waiting for her. She barely noticed the others in attendance, her focus solely on the man at the end of the aisle. The smile on his face told her of his happiness and she was glad, he deserved to be happy. She just hoped he would always feel that way. 

Kissing her mother on the cheek and receiving one in return, she reached for her daughter’s hand and made her way onto the dais. Fighting back the tears, she finally came to a stop in front of the man she loved. Reaching out, Chloe grasped Lucifer's hand.

Ella had to swallow past the lump in her throat caused by the flood of emotion she felt at seeing her two favorite people about to be married. The looks they were giving each other at that moment could ignite a supernova. Finally finding her voice, she began.

“If you will all be seated,” the officiant said, projecting her voice, “we will get started.”

“First, I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking you all for being here today. I know Chloe and Lucifer would like you to know that you have all been invited here today because you are an important part of their lives.” Ella paused a moment before continuing.

“The most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them.”

Chloe and Lucifer both looked at their friend, amazed that she had tapped into the very essence of what they meant to one another. Ella blushed slightly at their scrutiny but carried on.

“Now, Chloe and Lucifer have asked me to keep this speech short and to politely leave out any stories that are unflattering to either of them. So, I will not be relating any solicitous details about previous flings, -” she directed a sly smile toward Lucifer. A collective laugh was heard in the crowd. “- or drugs, or alcohol or anything spoken of during tribe nights. I gotcha girlfriend,” Ella said in an aside to Chloe, making the bride smile and blush at the same time. “But I will say that I was one hundred percent on board with Deckerstar when their relationship became truly serious.”

“As a spectator to their developing love, it was very clear that the two of them represented the perfect pairing because they complement each other. They balance one another, and while each of them is a tremendous individual on their own, together they are even better. And being better together as a team, as partners in every sense of the word, is what has brought us all here today, to witness their commitment to one another in front of those they care about the most.”

It would have been no surprise to anyone if there was not a dry eye in the crowd after Ella’s beautiful speech. Certainly, Lucifer and Chloe were affected and even Maze might have had a suspicious tear in her eye but she would never own up to it.

“So, without further ado…,” the pretty brunette took a breath to calm her nerves in order to complete her duties.

“Family, friends, and honored guests,” the young woman addressed everyone, “we are gathered here today to join Chloe and Lucifer in the union of marriage. A union that is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities.” Ella looked at her friends standing in front of her. “The bride and groom have written their own vows so, take it away, you two,” she concluded, giving the floor to the happy couple.

“I’ll go first,” Chloe said, “before I break down and cry. Then I’d never get it out.” She laughed along with the assembled guests, relieving the tension.

“Lucifer,” she choked out, pausing until she regained her voice. “You are truly the best man I have ever known. I didn’t always feel that way. I think I even told you I found you repulsive at one time,” the blushing bride admitted with a smile.

“On a chemical level, if memory serves,” Lucifer contributed with a smile.

“But then I got to know you, the real you,” she said significantly, “and I found someone who had been through literal hell but still had the capacity to care, to enjoy all that life had to offer and believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. You make me a better person, Lucifer Morningstar, and that is why I love you so much. Even when you are a pain in my ass,” she added, jokingly. “Anyway, I just want to say that I am happy you entered my life and I look forward to the life we will make together. I chose you and I always will.” She couldn’t stop the tears that fell. Her joy was overflowing.

Ella gestured to Lucifer to say his vows because she couldn’t speak at that moment.

“Chloe,” he breathed her name like a prayer, still holding her hand, “I studied long and hard to find the words to expression how much you have come to mean to me, how much I love you and the only ones I could find were the same ones I spoke to you all those months ago when I thought my life was over and I would have to leave you.” He reached out with his free hand and wiped the tears from her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

Looking deep into her luminous eyes, he spoke the words of his heart.

“My beloved, my North Star, my guiding light in the darkness, you pierce my heart. You vex me, challenge me. You are my beginning and my end. You are my life, my love, my everything. I love you now and until the end of time. You are my cherished one.”

Ella was so glad she had put some tissues in the book she was using to officiate the wedding because her eyes were leaking several tears by the end of Lucifer's speech. Looking at those in attendance she could tell she was not alone. Getting a grip on her emotions, she tried to speak and had to clear her throat several times before she could. Taking a cleansing breath, she began again.

“Okay,” she said more to herself than anyone else, blowing out a shaky breath. When she felt ready, she continued, “Lucifer, do you take Chloe to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others, holding only onto her forevermore?”

“I do,” the devil vowed.

“Chloe, do you take Lucifer to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others, holding only onto him forevermore?”

“I do,” the detective affirmed.

“Do you have the rings?” the young officiant asked.

Both Chloe and Lucifer nodded, turning to their respective attendants to get them. They placed both rings on the book in Ella’s hands.

“The exchanging of rings,” Ella said, raising her voice in order that everyone could hear her, “symbolizes the love and commitment you have for each other. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your journey together. The ring is a circle – a symbol of love never ending. It is a seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end.”

Ella instructed Lucifer to take Chloe’s wedding ring, place it on her finger and recite the rest of the vows they had written.

“With this ring,” Lucifer began, “I thee wed. I choose you, Chloe, as my wife and vow to love you until time shall be no more.” He slipped the ring onto her finger. It was the same ring he had given her for the engagement. He had taken it back only long enough to have it inscribed with a single word.

Chloe lifted Lucifer's wedding band from the book and placed it on the ring finger of his left hand.

“With this ring,” Chloe choked past tears, “I thee wed. I choose you, Lucifer, as my husband and vow to love you until time shall be no more.” As she spoke, she slipped the ring onto his finger.

As soon as she completed her vow, the ring seemed to glow for just a moment. It could have been the rays of the setting sun reflecting off the band but Lucifer knew better. His eyes flew to hers. What had she done? This was something more than just a simple wedding ring. But before he could ask Chloe about it, Ella finished the ceremony.

“And now, by the powers vested in me by the state of California and the Church of the Eternal Light, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.” Ella barely got the words out before Lucifer swept Chloe into his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

When their guest left, they were bombarded with the flash of cameras from the various paparazzi that had managed to make their way to the beach. The security team from Lux was providing protection and keeping everyone back as much as they could but that didn’t stop them from using long-range lenses and snapping away at anyone who walked by. It seemed that photos of the wedding between billionaire Lucifer Morningstar and the former actress Chloe Decker were worth a few bucks. Having Penelope Decker there as well was an added bonus since she was having a resurgence of fame.

After dismissing their guest and directing them to Lux to enjoy the refreshments provided, the wedding party stayed behind to take photographs. There were the usual ones of the bride and groom with their attendants and family. When they finished with those, everyone left but Chloe and Lucifer.

Taking advantage of the setting sun, they took several photos near the water. Some were playful, others tender and loving but the one Chloe asked for specifically was one that was reminiscent of their first kiss on this very beach. Standing in front of Lucifer, Chloe looked up at him, the same way she looked at him after she kissed him. He, too, had the same look of wonder on his face. The photographer captured the moment just before their lips met, the red and purple of the western sky providing the perfect backdrop.

By the time they made it to the reception, their guests were fully enjoying themselves. The staff of Lux made sure no one was without food or drink and since it was an open bar, the liquor was readily flowing. Lucifer’s DJ was providing ambient music for the time being but would switch over to something more festive as the evening progressed. The catering service kept the buffet stocked with a variety of dishes and had provided the wedding cake, devil’s food of course.

After the cake was cut and several toasts were made, Lucifer and Chloe made their way around the room talking with friends and colleagues. Amenadiel expressed his joy by giving the detective a hug and a kiss and welcomed her into the family. Chloe told the imposing Angel that she was so glad that at least someone from Lucifer’s family was able to make it. She said she hoped that he would consider returning to Earth in the future because she would love a chance to get to know him. Blushing slightly, Amenadiel said he would think about it.

Lucifer introduced his new wife to his business associates. There was his lawyer, accountant, other businessmen and councilmen of note. She had to wonder if all the businessmen were completely legitimate but she kept her suspicions to herself and thanked them for coming.

Ella, Linda, Penelope and Vincenzo all expressed their congratulations to the happy pair with hugs and kisses. Even Maze said she was glad for Chloe to take Lucifer off her hands. According to her, all this lovey-dovey nonsense had ruined the King of Hell and she couldn’t live with it anymore. Chloe was more than happy to oblige.

Throughout the evening, Lucifer never left his wife's side unless it was to get her something. He was a very attentive devil.

The company was joyful, the food abundant and delicious and the drinks plenty. After everyone began to loosen up, Lucifer switched the music to something more conducive to dancing. He and the detective danced their first dance as a married couple to Earned It by The Weekend. They had been practicing a routine for some days. Chloe was a little nervous about the dance but she trusted Lucifer and he could dance as well as he sang. Maybe the song was not the most tender of love songs but the dance, in the hands of a true master, was grace in motion. Chloe felt like she and Lucifer were the only two people on the planet.

Afterwards, the floor was opened to everyone.

At one point, Ella tried to convince the DJ to break out the karaoke machine so they could have some real fun. The alcohol may have been talking at that point but Lucifer was on board with it as long as he got to serenade his lovely bride first. The blushing bride acquiesced and out came the machine.

Lucifer selected his song and, grabbing the microphone, broke out with Eternal Flame by the Bangles. Chloe just laughed, remembering another time he sang her that song. Listening to the lyrics, Chloe realized something. At the time, Lucifer may have been subconsciously trying to tell her how he had felt. She hadn’t pick up on it then, still smarting over the whole Candy affair, but she did now and her heart went out to her devilishly handsome husband.

Next up was Ella who chose Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. The enthusiastic nerdy scientist even recruited Trixie to help her out. They were adorable. Lieutenant Monroe turned out to have a lovely singing voice and so did the Deputy Mayor. The two even sang a duet. Other guest followed and eventually Chloe herself was dragged up on stage along with the other members of the tribe to belt out their rendition of Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar. Lucifer was capturing the whole thing on his phone. Chloe knew he was probably going to use it to blackmail her in the future.

It was the perfect night until Dan decided to make a scene. He had been drinking all night and mostly sitting alone. Ella, Linda and Amenadiel all tried keeping him company but he kept rejecting their overtures. His eyes never left Lucifer and Chloe.

While Dan was staring daggers at the happy couple, Maze was watching him. The demons eyes glinted with intensity. _Yes, he would bear watching_ , she thought to herself.

Finally, Dan stumbled his way over to Chloe at one of the rare times Lucifer was not at her side.

“Hey, Chlo,” he slurred, sauntering over to her in an awkward attempt at dancing. “Let’s dance for old time’s sake.”

“Dan, you’re drunk,” Chloe lectured her ex, pulling her arm out of his reach when he tried to grab her. “Maybe you should call it a night.” She started looking around for Lucifer so they could call a cab.

“But I want to dance with the bride,” Dan groused and forcibly pulled her into his arms.

Chloe wanted to resist but she also didn’t want to make a scene. Maybe if she just danced with him, he would be satisfied and go home.

“You look happy,” the drunk man whispered in her ear as he held her close, “but I gotta wonder how long it’ll last. Oh, you think your playboy husband has changed his ways but I bet…” he stumbled and would have fallen if Chloe had not been there to hold him up. “I bet that once the baby’s born he’ll be spending all his time at his club and sleeping with anything with a pulse.”

Chloe was getting angrier by the minute. She knew her ex didn’t like Lucifer but this, this was something else. He was trying to hurt her as well as Lucifer. She had had about as much as she could stand of Dan and his jealousy.

“Not that it’s any of your business but you don’t know Lucifer like I do. So, I would appreciate it if you will keep your comments to yourself.” She was looking around for Lucifer but she couldn’t find him. No one was really paying them much attention and everything probably looked fine from a distance.

“Come on, Chloe, you can’t seriously believe that Lucifer is the faithful type. I mean,” he huffed, “just how many of his lovers did we interview? And not to mention he probably has a ton of bastards all over the city.”

Chloe slapped him. She couldn’t help herself. 

Before she could blink, Lucifer was by her side and had Dan by the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly off the floor. Chloe caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Maze. The hellspawn had stopped when Lucifer had gotten to Dan first.

“Tell me, Douche, what did you do to have my wife resort to physical violence?” Lucifer’s voice was deep and full of menace and although his eyes had not turned red, it was a near thing.

“I told her you ruin everything. That you’re a slimeball playboy out for what you can get,” Dan shouted, not caring that he was playing with fire.

Lucifer growled and Dan paled at the sound. Only Chloe’s hand on his arm prevented Lucifer from going full devil on the other detective.

“Lucifer, he’s drunk. It’s not worth it,” she said to her husband. “Let’s get him a cab home, please.”

The devil looked at his new wife and felt the rage within him subsiding as it always did when she appealed to him in that special way of hers.

Dan had not said another word which was probably why he made out of there alive.

Lucifer looked back and addressed the man currently in his clutches. “You are lucky I am in a forgiving mood this evening. But remember this, the only reason I haven’t incinerated you already, is because you are the spawn’s father and she would be displeased if you were not around.” He placed the other man back on the ground and smoothed out the wrinkles on Dan’s shirt. “Now,” he waved to the security staff, “I suggest that you go home and sleep it off. Take care of this.” He shoved the smaller man toward one of the security guards.

“Are you alright, love?” Lucifer inquired, looking over his bride's features. Now that he had calmed down, he blamed himself for leaving her alone long enough for the Douche to lay his hands on her.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, “we both are.” She had placed a hand on her stomach when Lucifer was dealing with Dan.

Lucifer looked down at his wife's hand resting protectively over their child before wrapping her into his arms. “I’m sorry I left you alone.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, soothingly. “One bad scene can’t ruin our whole night.”

After Dan’s rather spectacular buzzkill, the party seemed to wind down. The couple said goodbye to their guests until only their closest friends and family were left.

Ella had left earlier with some of the others from the department. Chloe wasn’t sure but she thought Maze went with them. All she knew was that the demon was nowhere to be found.

Amenadiel said he would make sure Linda got home safely. Lucifer’s brother had been talking to her best friend all night and Chloe began to wonder if they would rekindle their affair. Guess they would have to wait and see.

During the party, Trixie had stayed with her grandmother and her date more than with her dad. She didn’t like him when he was drunk. He would say bad things about her mom and Lucifer but not remember in the morning. She knew he was still sad because Miss Charlotte died but he didn’t seem to want to get better. By the end of the night, Penelope had agreed that Trixie could stay with her and hoped that Dan would come to his senses before the girl went back to school on Monday.

Chloe had a tearful farewell with her daughter. The little girl had become distraught at her father’s actions but she didn’t want her mother to worry about her so she told her that she was happy to stay with her grandmother and her friend. Vincent, as she called him because she couldn’t pronounce his Italian name, made her laugh. Hugging her daughter close, she promised to call her every day.

Lucifer even bent down to Trixie’s level so that he could tell her goodbye. He hated the thought of the urchin being upset by her douche of a father and he wanted her to feel better. He also promised to bring her mother and her sibling back safely. Trixie gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking her grandmother’s hand and leaving.

Once they were alone, the couple made their way to the penthouse.

Chloe took off her shoes as soon as she entered the apartment. The cool floor felt wonderful on her aching feet. She was making her way to the bedroom when she was waylaid by her handsome husband.

The devil had loosened his tie and taken off his jacket before sweeping his detective into his arms. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a small clicker and turned on the sound system. The first stains of Only You by Yazoo filled the penthouse.

Chloe leaned away for Lucifer slightly to look at his face. “Is this the same song you played at my ‘prom’?” she asked laughingly.

“Well, it is our song, Detective.” Pulling her close, Lucifer murmured in her ear as he guided her across the penthouse floor.

“I certainly hope you kiss me this time,” the detective chided, leaning back and giving him a pout.

“What do you mean, love?” he asked, baffled.

“Seriously,” she gaped at his clueless expression. “After you dipped me, I practically begged you to kiss me but you leaned away and didn’t. I was really hurt,” she informed him with an exaggerated pout this time.

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment recalling their previous dance. “Apologies, Darling, I believe I was too much in my own head at the time. I wanted to kiss you very much but kept telling myself it wasn’t what you wanted. I was such a fool,” he admitted, looking at her while they continued to dance.

“Well,” she looked up at him through her lashes, “you know it’s what I want now.” Seductively, she tilted her face up to his and licked her lips. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Chloe,” he breathed, lustfully. “I want to kiss you until you are breathless. So you will know what it’s like for me, how it has always been for me, when I am near you.”

Chloe was panting at his confession, thankful that he was holding her because she was sure her legs would not support her.

Lucifer’s eyes flamed crimson at the desire his bride was directing toward him and he responded to her siren call. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own.

The kiss quickly became more passionate and desperate. Chloe was busy trying to unbutton his shirt while Lucifer was seeking a way to get her out of her dress.

“Bloody hell, Chloe,” he moaned, “I haven’t had you in two days and I’m about to rip this bloody dress off you.” He couldn’t stop touching her face, her back, her derriere but it wasn’t getting her dress off any faster.

“Wait, I don’t want to tear it.” Stepping back, she turned around so that he could reach the buttons. As soon as he pulled a few loose, she pulled out of the sleeves and allowed the dress to fall from her body to pool around her feet on the floor. She was left in only her corset and stockings. Wasting no time, Lucifer picked Chloe up and carried her to the bedroom.

For a very long time the devil and his detective reaffirmed their love and commitment to one another many, many times. 

Not even the Almighty disturbed the pair that night.

Much, much later, the bridal couple were laying on the bed feeling the wind from the open doors leading to the balcony, drift across their sweaty bodies. Chloe was lying on her back with Lucifer stretched out beside her, his head resting on her chest. She was running her fingers through his thick curly hair and enjoying the feeling of complete satisfaction and peace. She thought Lucifer had drifted off to sleep when he suddenly spoke up.

“Chloe, tell me about the ring,” he said softly but loud enough for her to hear.

She stilled her fingers. “I had it made especially for you,” she told him simply. He looked at her and silently encouraged her to continue.

Chloe had taken a Victorian idea of incorporating hair in jewelry to craft something truly unique for Lucifer’s ring. She had researched several jewelry artisans before she found one that fit her needs. Using strands of her hair in the infinity design that was etched into the outside band was the easy part. The hard part was convincing the designer to use her blood as well. What Chloe wanted was to give something of herself to the man she loved that would last for an eternity. When she broached the subject with Maze, the demon had confirmed how strong blood ties could be. 

“I had the artist put strands of my hair in the etching.” She took his left hand in hers and ran her thumb over the design. “But I also had them include a drop of my blood.”

“Chloe,” he exclaimed, raising up into a seated position, staring down at her.

“I wanted to give you something of myself that would last, when…,” her voice broke, “when I can no longer be with you.” A single tear made its way down her temple into her hair.

Lucifer lay down and gathered his wife into his arms, burying his face in her blond locks. He was astounded. She had made a blood vow, as permanent and binding as his own. He didn’t want to think about the day she would inevitably leave him but she had given him a piece of herself, a piece that would last as long as the ring on his finger held true.

Could you blame the devil for crying over this permanent expression of his detective’s devotion?

After a while when they were both calmer and Chloe was lying on her husband’s chest, she told him that there was also an inscription.

“What does it say?” he asked, playing with her hair with one hand and holding her close with the other.

“Never alone,” she whispered but she knew he heard her when his hand in her hair stilled.

“I had yours inscribed as well,” he told her, his voice thick, resuming the stroking of her hair.

“What does it say?” she repeated his words, smiling.

“Always.”

Chloe moved up his body until she could press her lips against his. It was loving and unhurried and she put every ounce of her love into her kiss. Rolling her over, Lucifer kissed her with more passion while his left hand slid down her body. Caressing the skin over her breast, he continued downward until his entire hand was resting over the swelling of his wife's stomach.

Lucifer froze and broke off the kiss suddenly, rising up slightly and looking down at his hand. He remained still for so long, Chloe worried that something had happened.

“Lucifer,” she said, trying to regain his attention. “What’s the matter?” She rose up on her elbows so she could see what he was staring at.

“I feel him,” Lucifer uttered, reverently. 

“What?”

“I feel him,” he repeated before looking back at her. The look in his eyes was a mixture of fear and awe but she wasn’t sure she understood what had him so shocked. Maybe he felt the baby move? It couldn’t be that because she hadn’t felt a thing. And did he say…

“Him,” she rushed to ask, “how…”

“I know it’s a boy because I can feel him.” Lucifer frowned and tilted his head in confusion and returned his gaze to his hand on her stomach.

“He has my light,” he barely made a sound as he spoke, tears glistening in his eyes.

And as she watched, the devil bent over and placed a kiss on the place where their son slept in peaceful oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It came out a little longer than I thought but I'm happy. I have included some links below. As I said before, I'm a visual person and try to find things that match what is going on in my head. 
> 
> Until next time, my dear Readers, stay safe out there
> 
> Ella's dress: http://www.9fuda.com/media/catalog/product/3/1/3186872185098-2_1.jpg
> 
> Ella's officiate speech. I was googling for inspiration and came across this website that allowed you to use their templates to craft your own wedding ceremony. I found one that just seemed too perfect not to use so I did. The website does say you can borrow. :)  
> https://www.weddingchicks.com/blog/sample-wedding-ceremony-scripts-youll-want-to-borrow-l-16537-l-41.html
> 
> Chloe’s wedding ring: https://www.marshallpierce.com/product/10-60-carat-star-sapphire-diamond-ring-2/
> 
> Lucifer’s wedding ring: https://www.forevermetals.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/krypton-mens-carved-7mm-symbol-infinity-rings-500x500.jpg
> 
> The dance Lucifer and Chloe perform, sort of (minus the blind fold) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmQS86ODJ_Q
> 
> Wedding songs:  
> Earned it by The Weekend: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmQS86ODJ_Q  
> Eternal Flame by the Bangles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSoOFn3wQV4  
> Girls just wanna have fun by Cyndi Lauper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRr5EasAq84  
> Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIosHNpGjTE  
> Only You by Yazoo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7OVZ-CgMwM


End file.
